Love is like tug of war, one jerk after another
by Juliette4
Summary: Ron trys to hold back his temper, he's keeping a secret about the perfume he gave Hermione, he trys to impress her, he writes her a letter, finally, it's up to Harry to finally get them together!
1. Chapter One, Diagon Alley

Hi! My name is Missy, and my pen name is Juliette because I love romantic  
stuff. I am co-writing this story with my friend Tori, pen name  
dvlsdngrousrbl. She wrote this first chapter. This is a romantic story about Ron and Hermione. It's written different ways with different POV's (Point Of Views.) and so on and so forth. Feedback is most welcome, but we will ignore flames. Please give truthful reviews though; we would like to  
know how we're doing. And if you have any ideas, suggestions, comments, complaints, pet peeves or anything else that I haven't mentioned please let us know. For a disclaimer, I will just say that no one OWNS Harry Potter. It is a book series and we are only writing a story based on those books.  
We do not mean to copy anyone's story, so we apologize if we have  
accidentally done so. Hope you enjoy.  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl.  
  
*Hermione's POV*   
"Hermione, dear," I felt someone shake my arm gently, as I opened my eyes to see the face of my mother.  
"G' mornin'," I sputtered, groggily.  
"We are meeting Ron and his parents in Diagon Alley. You do what to spend the rest of vacation with them don't you?" My mother questioned.  
"Yeah, of course," I jumped out of bed. She smiled at sweetly at me. I was almost as tall as her now, I noticed, smiling back at her. I ushered my mother out of the room, before pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans and a soft pink T- Shirt. I changed hurriedly and started packing my trunk. I looked around my room, throwing books and some parchment into the trunk along with my robes and wand and anything else I would need. I shut the trunk and headed downstairs, dragging it along behind me.  
When I had made it to the kitchen, I dropped my trunk near the door and sat down at the table, where my father was already seated.  
"Good Morning, honey," my father looked over his paper at me, grinning lovingly.  
"Morning dad," I leaned over the table and pecked him lightly on the cheek before my mother sat a plate in front of me. I ate quickly and jumped up from the table, remembering I had left my shoes upstairs. I skipped up the stairs almost tripping over Crookshanks, who hissed disapprovingly. I stroked him once on the head before walking on. I couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron, it had seemed like forever the last time I had seen them. They hadn't written much and I hadn't really expected them to. Harry was probably with Ron and Ron's parent probably didn't think it was safe to send letters, knowing that the return of Voldemort was known to everyone.  
I stepped into my room and scooped my shoes of the floor. As I headed out I glanced at myself in the mirror. I hadn't changed much. My brown hair didn't seem as frizzy as it had been, but besides that nothing else had changed. I had grown a couple of inches over the summer, but was sure I would never catch up with Ron. I turned away and headed back downstairs where my parents were waiting on me.  
"Come on, dear. We're going to be late," My mother said to me as I slipped on my shoes.  
I hopped into the car, anticipating seeing my two best friends. Once we had made it to Diagon Alley, I looked frantically along the streets for any signs of them.  
"Hermione!!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Ron and Harry heading my way. Ron had grown at least another inch, and his red hair hung almost in his eyes. I looked at him for a minute, taking in how cute he had gotten. I shook my head, had I just thought that Ronald Weasley was cute? I shifted my gaze to Harry. He hadn't grown at all and his black hair was just as messy as ever. I caught his eyes and notice the sadness in them. I remembered about Sirius and looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes.  
I looked up again and they were at my side.  
"It's great to see you," Harry smiled fakely, before grasping me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the hug. I pulled away and looked up at Ron, who was smiling down at me.  
"How's it been Hermione?" he stuttered, his ears turning a light shade of pink.  
"Good, thanks. I've missed you guys," I leaned up on my toes to peck Ron slightly on the cheek. I saw his ears go even redder, as he managed to smile sloppily at me. He started to walk away, but ran head on into a trashcan, catching himself before falling over. I held back a giggle as he steadied himself and got even darker. I shook my head at him, a huge grin on my face and walked past him. Harry and Ron followed close behind.  
The rest of the day we ran in and out of shops, trying to find all the things on our school list. We're going into our 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After we had collected all we needed, we decided to stop for ice cream before meeting up with the rest of the Weasley family. We choose a table and sat down, dropping our bags of school supplies at our feet.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel. Oh, and I can't forget the Mudblood," I heard a voice snarl from behind us. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy smiling sarcastically at us. Ron jumped up from his chair, pulling his wand out of the pocket of his jeans and aiming it at Malfoy.  
"Now, now Weasley, remember what happened last time you planned on hexing me?" Malfoy laughed looking at Ron with hate. Harry had grabbed Ron's arm, while I went for his wand. I finally managed to grab it from his tight grip and threw it on the table beside me.  
"Don't bother Ron," I whispered in his ear as he balled his hands into fists.  
"Weasley, I'm surprised you're here. Your family doesn't have enough money for your books do they? Or are you pawning money off of Potter?" He spat, now glaring at Harry.  
"Well, at least his family doesn't need to associate with Voldemort to become known," I shouted at him. His eyes shot to me.  
"You'll regret that you little Mudblood," Malfoy made a step towards me.  
"What's going on here?" we turned to see Mr. Weasley looking at Malfoy, his wand in his hand.  
"Nothing, Mr. Weasley," I said, glaring at Malfoy who was now inching away out of sight.  
"Well, Molly's been looking for you. Ginny's finished her shopping, and we're headed home." Mr. Weasley said, gazing at Malfoy; who had entered another store.  
The three nodded and followed Mr. Weasley back to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. 


	2. On the train

Hello, everyone! Here is Chapter two! It's a bit longer than Chapter one, I hope you like it! Just so you know, this takes place in their third year, after OoP (Order Of The Phoenix) and it does contain spoilers! This chapter, and the next one will switch between Hermione and Ron's POVs, and in later chapters I plan on having different POVs such as Fred and George, Harry, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Review and let us know what you think! And if you have any suggestions that we like, we may use them! Thanks for reading, enjoy!  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
~Ron's POV~  
  
When I woke up this morning, I was bombarded with pillows by Ginny. It's still hard to believe that we're the only kids left in the house now. It seems so quiet without the various bangs, and shrieks of laughter coming from Fred and George's old room. But Ginny and I both have more room.  
When Harry came this summer, he was quiet, and unhappy. Mum naturally took pity on him; he's her pet, after all. But everyone's been saddened with the Sirius thing. It's funny how you don't realize just how much you love someone until they're gone.  
Ginny's been getting letters all summer from Dean. Ugh. She really needs to choose someone good for her. Hermione wrote a couple of letters, but I didn't write but one back. I didn't want to send her the wrong signal or anything. I mean, I do like Hermione, she's really nice, and she's cute and everything, but still, I don't think she feels that way about me.  
After breakfast today, we all went to Diagon Alley. Harry and I were heading towards Quality Quidditch Supplies when I spotted Hermione and yelled at her. She ran over, and seemed kind of awkward around Harry. She gave him a hug, and then she turned to me, and get this-she kissed me on the cheek. She surprised me! I wasn't expecting that at all! I practically had my arms open, waiting for another hug. She did kiss me on the cheek last year, but that was only because she was trying to reassure me of winning the Quidditch match. (Yeah right.) Any how, after she did it this time, I couldn't get it off of my mind, so I turned around to keep walking-nonchalantly mind you-and I nearly tripped over this stupid trash can that was standing in the way. Harry had this smirk on his face, like he thought that was funny. Yeah. Ha, ha, ha, Harry. The question here is why did Hermione do that? She didn't kiss Harry on the cheek. It didn't seem to affect her at all, so I think it was just this friendly thing. But she laughed when I tripped over the trashcan. Why am I thinking so much about Hermione?  
Well, we went shopping and got all of our books, and we were sitting at Florean Fortescue's when Draco Malfoy decided to annoy us with his presence. He came up and did his stupid little thing, Potty and the Weasel. Like that is so funny. Ha, ha, ha. He didn't have Crabbe and Goyle with him this time, for a change. When he called Hermione a Mudblood, I don't know, my temper just got the best of me. If a muggle-born is a Mudblood, the Malfoy family would be a Dungblood. I jumped up, and before I knew what I was even doing, I had my wand out facing him. He made some snide remark about how I messed up the last time I tried to hex him, I don't know what it was, I wasn't paying attention. I guess the only reason I was brave enough to pull my wand out on him is because Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. Then Harry jumped up and grabbed my arm, and Hermione wrestled my wand out of my grip. I kind of let them. I was too busy concentrating on not leaping on Malfoy. He started talking about how we Weasley's don't have any money. But when Dad came up, Malfoy slunk away, the little coward. I am going to work extra hard on controlling my temper this year. I did rather well at it last year, but then again, that's because I was so shocked at Harry's behavior, and there wasn't really a reason for me to have a temper. But next time Malfoy comes near me, I swear I will ignore him. You just watch me.  
We went with Dad to meet Mum and Ginny, and Hermione went over right away to go talk with Ginny. They were writing letters all summer. I don't know what they were talking about, but it must have been quite interesting. Harry quietly hugged Mum, and she waved us to come on. We went home and were sitting down at dinner when Mum asked Hermione if she had a boyfriend. I glared at her. That would embarrassing for me to answer! But Hermione took it in stride. She smiled and shook her head, and gave Ginny a look before they both dissolved in giggles. Mum and Dad exchanged knowing looks. I looked at Harry, and he just shrugged. He didn't get the joke either. Girls. Who can figure them out? Like I said last year, Hermione should write a book explaining why girls do the things they do.  
Later, as Harry and I were getting dressed for bed, I asked Harry what he thought the joke was about. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Hermione secretly likes someone. Or maybe Ginny does." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Please. Whatever you do, don't encourage her. She needs to get over Dean. He's not the right guy for her." Harry raised his eyebrows at me. "And just whom do you think is the right guy for her?" I shrugged in what I hoped was a casual way. "Not Dean." Harry grinned. "Well, if you don't like Dean, then you must have some idea of who would be good for her. Seamus?" I wrinkled up my nose. "Not even." "Who then?" Harry asked. "Neville?" I laughed. Then I thought for a minute. That wasn't such a bad idea. Neville had changed a lot. He was a lot braver. He doesn't just let people push him around like he used to. "Well." I said. Harry stared at me. "You're kidding, right? Neville?" He sounded very disbelieving. "Well I don't know, what do you think?" I asked him . Harry had a quirky look on his face. "Well, I never thought about it, but I guess Neville is ok." He pulled back the covers on his bed. "You like anybody, Ron?" I laughed. "No. What made you ask that?" He shrugged. "I don't know, just wondering." I studied him, my arms wrapped around my knees. "Who do you think would be good for me?" Harry licked his lips, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then changed his mind, and said, "Uh.Lavender Brown?" That really tickled my funny bone. I started laughing and I couldn't stop, I leaned back on my bed holding my stomach and rolled over onto the floor. Harry started laughing with me. "Ok, maybe not," he finally managed to choke out. I wiped a few tears from my eyes. I couldn't speak for a few minutes. I sat up and leaned against the side of my bed, thinking. Suddenly Harry spoke up. "Who do you think would be good for me?" I thought about that for a moment. Who would be good for Harry? Then a thought struck me. "Luna Lovegood!" I cried out. That started us laughing again, but Harry wasn't really laughing wholeheartedly. "What's wrong?" I asked him. Harry picked at his pajamas. "Well," He started. I looked at him. "What?" Harry shook his head. "Never mind." He said, smiling slightly. "Come on Harry," I said. "You can tell me." Harry bit the inside of his cheek. "I can't tell you yet. Remind me to tell you tomorrow night before we go to bed, ok?" I raised my eyebrows. "Um.Ok."  
I had forgotten. Tomorrow we were going back to school. After I turned the light out, I asked Harry who he thought would be good for Hermione. I couldn't see him, but I swear it sounded like he choked. Then, in a strangled voice he said "Oh, Seamus, definitely." I thought about that. I just couldn't see that happening. "You think so?" I asked, finally. Harry snorted. "No."  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
At dinner, (which was delicious,) Mrs. Weasley asked me if I had a boyfriend. Which was kind of embarrassing, especially in front of Harry and Ron. But I just shook my head and glanced at Ginny. She swears I fancy someone, but I told her, no way. She told me a secret though. She likes Neville Longbottom. She said that although Ron didn't know it, she wasn't going out with Dean anymore. They were just friends. Apparently, Ginny had liked Neville for a long time, since sometime during Harry's, Ron's, and my own 3rd year. That was a surprise to figure out, but I think it's sweet. Neville's rather good for her actually. She told me before we went to bed that she realized after our second year that Harry wasn't right for her. Their personalities don't match. At least that's what she said. Then, in an effort to surprise me into saying something, she asked me again if I liked anyone. I told her again, no. "Ginny, if I liked someone, I would tell you." She gave me a funny look. "Are you sure?" "Definitely." I nodded. She dropped it, but I could tell she still had doubts. I dropped it too, but I did tell her that she should tell Ron about her and Dean breaking up. That was right before we heard uproarious laughter coming from the boy's room down the hall. We rolled our eyes at each other. Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't think so." "Why not?" I asked her. "He should know." "Why?" she asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know, I just think he would like to know, so he won't embarrass himself later." She raised her eyebrows. "Now that would be funny," She said, "If he went up to Dean and said something about us being together." I laughed. "Ginny that's mean!" I said. She nodded. "I know." "Ok, fine," I told her. "If you don't tell him, then I will." Ginny looked at me. "Yeah right." She clicked off the light. "Goodnight Hermione." "Goodnight Ginny." There was a pause, then, "Hermione, do you like anybody?" "Ginny!"  
The next morning I got my chance to tell Ron. We were eating breakfast, when Ginny got a letter from Dean, telling her he'd see her later. Ron gave the letter a dark look. "How's Dean doing?" He asked, not too nicely. Seizing my chance, I said oh- so-casually. "Oh, she broke up with him." Ginny glared at me. "Hermione!" But Ron looked delighted. "Really?" He exclaimed. I saw Mrs. Weasley hide a smile. "Did you break up with him, or did he break up with you?" Ron asked. "It was mutual," Ginny said stiffly, still shooting dirty looks in my direction. I merely raised my eyebrows at her and smiled. "Well," Ron mumbled, his mouth full of bacon. "That was a good choice." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling Ron, that you are going to say that with every guy that I break up with, until I meet the guy you like best. I can't wait to do it to you." She looked at Ron who was sitting beside her, and across from me. I was sitting next to Harry. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the conversation at all. He was eating quickly; barely chewing, and staring at his plate. He looked deep in thought. Ron looked at Harry too. "Don't forget, Harry." He said. "Tonight, before bed." He grinned. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah Ron. How could I forget? The way you keep reminding me." I laughed, even though I didn't know what they were talking about.  
Soon, we had to leave, and before I knew it, we were at King's Cross. We were going to miss the train if we didn't hurry, because Ron had forgotten to pack a few things. Mrs. Weasley told Ron and I to go through the platform wall first, so we did. When we appeared on the other side though, Draco Malfoy roughly shoved me to one side. "Move out of my way, Mudblood!" He spat. "Make way for the better species." I was on my knees, right near Ron, and I looked up worriedly, to see what his reaction was going to be, but to my surprise, he didn't do anything. He knelt down and helped me up. "Are you all right, Hermione?" He asked. I nodded. He turned away, his hand on my arm to guide me, when Draco grabbed his other arm. "You don't go anywhere until she apologizes to me, for knocking me down." He folded his arms smugly. Crabbe and Goyle who were with him, laughed, the stupid goons. A muscle tightened in Ron's cheek and I put my free hand on his arm that was holding my other arm, to stop him from doing anything, but again, he didn't do a thing. "Come on Hermione." He said quietly, and he tried to walk away again, but Draco stopped him yet again. "I said 'no', Weasel." Ron stared at a spot somewhere to the right of Draco's head. I felt Harry and Ginny behind me. "Mum's stuck behind some tourists!" Ginny said, looking worriedly at Draco and Ron. I didn't say anything. I was too puzzled by Ron's behavior. Draco waited smugly. Ron still didn't say anything. Finally he said, "Harry, I just had the weirdest sensation, like someone was grabbing my arm, but yet, I don't see anyone. Do you see anyone?" "Uh." Harry said, speechless. My mouth dropped open. Ron shook his head. "I guess I'm just imagining things." Like Harry, Draco was struck dumb, and this time, when Ron pulled me away, he was too shocked to do anything.  
Mrs. Weasley soon came through the barrier, out of breath, carting the last of the luggage behind her. "Sorry, I couldn't get away, too many people standing around the wall." She looked from Harry, Ginny and I, who were all staring at Ron, to Ron himself. "Did I miss something?" She asked. Harry swallowed. "Oh yeah." He managed to say. Ron seemed back to normal, but he still had my arm in a death grip. "Ron, why did you do that?" I asked. "Oh, I'll tell you later." He said cheerfully. In any case, I couldn't dwell on it; we had to get on the train. We found ourselves a compartment in the middle of the train somewhere and sank into our seats after stowing our luggage away. I turned to Ron. "It's later, now explain." Ron grinned. "Well," He said. "I promised myself that I would keep my temper when I was in a situation like that. I told myself that I would just ignore Draco. Did it work?" I couldn't believe it! I can only imagine how hard it was for him to do that. I was proud of him, and I told him so. "Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you!" I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him. He seemed surprised, but he hugged me loosely back, like he was uncomfortable. When I let go of him, I hugged Ginny, than Harry, just because I felt like it. Ginny grinned.  
After only a few minutes, Luna Lovegood came into the compartment, blinking her eyes, as if she was just waking up. Harry sat up straight, and I looked over at him. He and Ron were seated side by side, across from Ginny and I. Harry had a strange look on his face, a mixture of apprehension and, well, happiness. Then suddenly, it hit me. Harry liked Luna! I almost laughed out loud! It was so funny. I looked over at Ron. I wonder if he knew? He was looking at Harry too. With that look on his face, the one I call the Light bulb look. The look he gets when he has just figured something out. I settled back into my seat. This was going to be interesting.  
Luna smiled vaguely at everyone. "Do you mind if I join you?" She asked. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I all shook our heads. Since Crookshanks was taking up the third seat on our side, she opted to sit beside Harry, instead. Harry's face lit up, and he grinned at her. She smiled back, and pulled a rolled up copy of her Father's magazine out of her robes. Harry sat gazing at Luna, and I nudged Ginny, just barely tilting my head in Harry's direction. She gave me a quizzical look, but I just nodded towards Harry again. She studied him for a moment, then I heard her gasp, and snort. I grinned. She could see it too. Harry was so obvious about his feelings; it was cute. Ron was watching Harry watching Luna, with a disgusted look on his face. I stood up. "I'm going to go find the snack trolley," I announced. "Want to come with me, Ron?" Ginny glanced up at me. Ron looked up too. "Um.Yeah, I guess." He stood up and walked with me out of the compartment. Once we were out of earshot of the others, I turned to him. "You'd better talk to Harry. It's so obvious he likes Luna-" "He's practically drooling over her." Ron chimed in when I said it. I looked at him in surprise. How did he know what I was going to say? He grinned. "I think the corners of his mouth were wet." I laughed. "Maybe you should talk to him, let him know what he's doing." Ron got the Light bulb look again. "Hey! Do you think this is what Harry was going to tell me tonight before bed?" I had no idea what he was talking about, and I said so. "But what I do know is that Harry is going to make a complete fool of himself." Ron nodded. "I'll go talk to him." I spotted the snack trolley up the corridor a little ways. "And I'll go buy something to boost our story. Don't let Harry know we all know unless you need to, ok? I'd like to see when he plans on telling Ginny and I." Ron raised his eyebrows at me. "Ok." I ran up to the trolley and bought a flagon of pumpkin juice and a stack of cauldron cakes, and a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Then I ran back to the compartment and nodded at Ron. He held the compartment door open, and I sat down in my seat, with a smile on my face. "Anybody want a cauldron cake?" I asked. Ginny took one, and Ron took a rain check. "Harry, can I talk to you?" Ron asked.  
~Ron's POV~ I did it! I can't believe I did it! I held my temper! That wasn't so bad. But I wanted to punch him so badly, I think I bruised Hermione's arm. We had just gotten on Platform 93/4 when Malfoy knocked Hermione down. I was about to say something to Malfoy when I remembered my promise. I just swallowed and helped Hermione up. I asked her if she was ok, and she gave an answer to the affirmative, but she was giving me a strange look. I think she was expecting me to blow up. I took her arm and started to guide her away from Malfoy. I didn't let go of her at all. I didn't want to give Malfoy a chance to lay his grubby hands on her. Malfoy stopped me though and said Hermione had to apologize to him for knocking him down, which was stupid, because he hadn't been knocked down at all, Hermione had. He called himself the 'better species.' I felt Hermione's hand on my arm, and I knew she was worried about my darn redheaded temper, and that made me mad. I wanted to prove to her, that I could control myself. So I decided to ignore him again, and I tried guiding Hermione away. Malfoy stopped me again. "I said 'no' Weasel." I gritted my teeth, and stared at the wall behind Malfoy. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Harry and Ginny arrive. I didn't know where Mum was, but I hoped she got here soon. Finally an idea struck me. "Harry, I just had the weirdest sensation, like someone was grabbing my arm, but yet, I don't see anyone. Do you see anyone?" I said. "Uh." Harry said. I think I shocked him. I shook my head. "I guess I'm just imagining things." I must have shocked Malfoy too, because this time he let me walk away. I was still holding onto Hermione, but I didn't feel like letting go, and she didn't try to pry me off or anything, so I just held on to her. I was worried Malfoy might attack from behind. You can never trust a Slytherin. In any case, I wasn't going to let my best friend get hurt. Mum popped through the barrier and asked if she missed anything. "Oh, yeah." Harry said. He still sounded as if he shocked. Mum looked at me holding Hermione's arm, and so did Ginny. So as not to give them the wrong impression, I let go of her arm. I admit I did it reluctantly, but I knew Draco wouldn't try anything with an adult around. I think, secretly, that I needed Hermione's support. As well as feeling the need to support her. My legs were shaky after relaxing from being so tense. But I found when I let go of her I could stand on my own, so that was ok.  
Soon after we boarded the train. We found a compartment in the middle somewhere, and after stowing our luggage away we sank down into the seats. Hermione had asked me why I did that, and I said I would tell her later. So now, later, in the train compartment, she looked at me. "It's later." She said. "Now explain." So I told her my promise to myself, and how I had told myself that I would ignore Draco. Surprise and shock flitted across her face before she rested on surprise and happiness. "Oh, Ron, I'm so proud of you!" She threw her arms around my neck, and hugged me. I was surprised, but pleasantly so. I realized something then. I like to hug Hermione. There's something about her hug that makes you feel so.loved. I think I like it even more that a kiss on the cheek. A kiss on the cheek, seems so stuffy, so French, you know the polite thing they do in France, that half the time they don't even do to people they know. I have to admit though; it sure is nice when she does kiss me on the cheek. Maybe I would like it better if it lasted longer.what the heck am I thinking? I'll just stick to hugs, thank you very much. I laid my arms loosely around her back, and soon she broke off the hug. I felt the bout of disappointment I feel every time she stops hugging me. I felt like I had failed her, by not hugging her well, when she deserved it. I told myself that next time she hugged me, I would hug her back just as tightly as she hugged me. Then she hugged Ginny and Harry, and I realized that she wasn't hugging me for me; she hugged lots of people. Mainly Harry Ginny and I, but she hugged her parents, too, and my parents. She didn't want to hug me she just wanted to hug. I was still determined to hug her better the next time though.  
Not too much later, Luna Lovegood came in and asked if she could join us. We all nodded and she sat down beside Harry, because Crookshanks was sitting in the empty seat beside Hermione. I noticed Hermione grinning at Harry, and I looked over to. He was sitting in between Luna and I, and he was gazing at Luna with a goofy smile on his face. Then it dawned on me. He liked Luna! I looked over at Hermione, and saw her elbow Ginny in the ribs, and nod her head ever so slightly in Harry's direction. Ginny looked confused, but she looked at Harry and I saw her eyes widen, and heard her hold back a laugh. I looked back over at Harry. He was still smiling at Luna. I was disgusted. How sappy! He was so obvious. Just then Hermione stood up and asked me if I wanted to go find the trolley with her, the one that went around with the snack. I saw Ginny narrow her eyes, as she looked from Hermione to me. "Um, I guess." I said. Yeah, good answer Ron. I stood up, and we walked out of the compartment. I could feel Ginny's eyes on me, the whole way out. When I closed the door, Hermione turned to me. "You'd better talk to Harry. It's so obvious he likes Luna-" "He's practically drooling over her." I finished with her. She looked at me in surprise. "I think the corners of his mouth were wet." I said. Hermione laughed. "Maybe you should talk to him, let him know what he's doing." Suddenly I had a thought. "Hey! Do you think this is what Harry was going to tell me tonight before bed?" "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ron, but what I do know is that Harry is going to make a complete fool of himself." I nodded. "I'll go talk to him." Hermione smiled. "And I'll go buy something to boost our story." She said, gesturing at the trolley a little ways down the hallway. "Don't let Harry know we all know unless you need to, ok? I'd like to see when he plans on telling Ginny and I." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Ok." She ran up to the trolley and bought a flagon of pumpkin juice and a stack of cauldron cakes, and a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Then she ran back and nodded at me. I held the compartment door open, and Hermione sat down in her seat, with a smile on her face. "Anybody want a cauldron cake?" She asked. Ginny took one, and I told her that I would take a rain check. "Harry, can I talk to you?" I asked him.  
Harry looked up in surprise. "Sure," He said. He followed me out of the compartment and leaned against the door. "What's up?" I almost laughed. How clueless. I laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I know you like Luna." Harry looked up at me in surprise. "Wha-how did you-?" I laughed. "It's pretty obvious, Harry, the way you're staring at her. Harry turned pink and spluttered, "But I-Yeah but-But, but, but." Oh this was hilarious. "Harry," I said kindly. "You're paying too much attention to her for no one to notice." Harry looked angry. "Well!" He said. "If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black!" I was confused. "Huh?" Harry leaned close to me. "Don't even start with me Ron. Obviously you aren't exactly an expert on girls or romantic relationships are you?" I stared at him. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You think I'm obvious, look at you!" "I blinked. "What?" Harry looked very irritated. "Never mind." He hissed. He pushed his way back into the trolley. I followed him, very confused. What had just happened here?  
~Hermione's POV~ Surprisingly, when Harry and Ron came back into the trolley, it was not Harry who was flustered, like I had expected, but Ron. He looked confused, and like I said, very flustered. He sat down, and he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. He looked over at Harry, who just grinned back at him. Harry looked kind of frustrated, too, like Ron was acting clueless. I know how Harry was feeling. When I help Ron with his homework, and he just doesn't understand, and it's so easy, I feel like shaking him into understanding. What had happened out there? What had Ron said to Harry? What had Harry said to Ron? I guess I would just have to wait to find out. 


	3. Ron and Lavender

This next chapter was written by dvlsdngrousrbl, or Tori, as I will call her here. In the last chapter, I accidentally said that they were in their third year. I meant 6th. I also failed to thank our first reviewer, tje- 82871, for her review. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you keep reading! Thanks for reading!  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
*Ron's POV*   
What did Harry think he was talking about? What was I being obvious about? I'll just have to talk to him when he calms down. I looked at Harry who had slumped down in his seat, and glared, hazily, out the window. I slouched down in my seat too, thinking of what on earth Harry could be talking about. I shifted my eyes to Hermione, who was giving me very confused look. Her eyes bore into mine. I shrugged my shoulders; gazing at her with the same look of mystification she was giving me. She looked away to stare at Harry, who didn't even look her way.  
The door opened to our compartment as Ginny walked in and sat back down She looked around, feeling the tension in the room. She had walked out saying she needed a "Bit of air".  
"Where'd you go?" I shot at her, shifting my eyes to look her up and down.  
"I told you I just went to walk around, and I met up with Dean and we talked for a while," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.  
I snorted at Dean's name and made a small gesture with my hand. I knew he wasn't right for her, but would she believe me? No!! She had to find out the hard way. Ginny glared at me, before asking Luna if she could look at the latest issue of her Father's magazine, giving me mean looks every now and then.  
Soon later we left the compartment so they could change. I began tapping my foot impatiently, as they took their dear sweet time.  
"Oh, shut up Ron," Ginny snapped, stepping out of the room along with the other two girls. Harry gazed, dreamily, at Luna as she passed, before I snatched him up under the arm and lead him into the compartment. He shook his head remembering where he was; before he began changing into his robes. I'm sure he was still thinking of Luna. I rolled my eyes at him when he looked at me, making him give me a very dirty and frustrated look. We changed hurriedly, before allowing the girls back in.  
  
*Hermione POV*  
A short while after Ron had spoken to Harry, we changed into our robes. The train stopped a bit later, telling us that we had arrived at Hogwarts. I jumped up from my seat, glad to be at Hogwarts for yet another year. I grinned as I looked out the window, seeing the huge structure of the castle. My grin widened as I stepped off of the train and looked around at the very familiar scenery of Hogwarts. The carriages waited, silently, for occupants to fill them before heading up towards the castle we'd all grown to love.  
I looked over at Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna and saw the same look of security on their faces as well. Ron fixed his eyes on me and smiled sweetly. He nodded before opening a carriage and allowing me to climb in before he and Harry followed. Ginny and Luna had gone off with some of their other friends, leaving Harry looking moderately disappointed. I shook my head with a soft grin on my lips. He was so obvious it was cute. The carriages carried us closer to our school before stopping and letting us all exit. I hopped off excitedly after we pulled to a stop.  
The sorting of the new first years went by fast, leaving all to start the beginning of the term feast. I thought about sitting by Ron, as I always did, but saw how lonely Harry looked and took a seat next to him. He smiled at me thankfully before beginning to eat. I looked over at Ron and noticed a look of confusion and disappointment on his face. I looked away, startled, and started on my own food. The feast ended, what I think was too soon. I looked up at the teacher's table and noticed to my surprise, Fred and George having a friendly conversation with Professor Dumbledore.  
"Ron?" I said, still staring at the twins.  
"Humn?" Ron's mouth was filled with food, some of which fell back out onto his plate when he replied.  
My mouth fell open in disgust, as he stared back at me innocently.  
"That's disgusting, Ron," I said, wrinkling my nose. He shut his mouth, and snorted, the food still in his mouth when he swallowed before turning back to me. "What?"  
"Why are Fred and George here?" I asked.  
Ron looked around the Great Hall before his eyes settled on the teacher's table. Ron, Harry, and I stood up just as the twins were heading out of the Great Hall.  
"Fred, George," Harry shouted, as they turned around, a grin spread across their faces as they saw who it was.  
"Why, Harry, Hermione, Ron! How are you?" George walked over to greet us.  
"Great," The three of us replied, feeling rather confused on why they were here in the first place.  
"Just guessing this year is going to be rather boring," Ron said beside me, a glum look on his face.  
"Well, we know just what you need." Fred piped up, as he winked slyly at me. I gave him a very quizzical look, but he just smiled.  
Ron laughed. "And what would that be?"  
"It's obvious isn't it? You need a girlfriend, old Ronnie Boy," George slapped him on the back quite hard, from what I could tell. I shook my head, getting ready to turn around and head up to the Gryffindor Common Room, when Ron's answer made me whip back around.  
"Yeah, you're right!! I do, don't I?" Ron grinned. I looked at him strangely. Tilting my head to one side, waiting his reply.  
"You guys are absolutely right," his grin spread widely across his face-he seemed to have been struck by a brilliant idea. "I'll see you guys. I'll owl you." he walked quickly, towards the exit, murmuring thoughtfully to himself. I watched him go; my face full of shock, I'm sure. I shook my head trying to concentrate on the other's conversation, but for some reason I was slightly disappointed about Ron's answer.  
  
*Ron's POV*  
The rest of the way to Hogwarts seemed to fly by. We traveled up to Hogwarts on the carriages, like usual. Hermione seemed really pleased to be seeing it again. I really couldn't say why. It hadn't been that long since we had seen it last, but hey, she's a girl. Who knows how she thinks or WHAT she thinks. The feast was great as usual, but one thing I wasn't expecting was to see my twin brothers in the Great Hall. Mum and Dad hadn't heard much from them since they left to start their career with their joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. What I really wasn't expecting was for my brothers to tell me I needed a girlfriend. They were right. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. I told the others I would see them later and left for the Common Room.  
In the Common Room, I looked around, trying to find the person I was looking for. I noticed someone in the chair beside the fire. I looked closer; noticing it was the person I wanted to talk to. I walked silently over to her and poked her on the shoulder.  
The next morning I dressed quickly and headed down to the Common Room. Lavender Brown stood at the end of the stairway. She smiled sweetly at me as I ran down the stairs to stand at her side. I had had asked Lavender the night before to be my girlfriend and she had said yes. It took me a while to get Parvati to leave so I could speak to Lavender alone, but after telling Parvati that Harry wished to speak to her, she seemed quite pleased to leave. I laughed at the thought. I laced my fingers with Lavender's not bothering to wait for Harry or Hermione.  
I walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. As we walked in I noticed the hall go quiet for a split second as everyone stopped and stared before continuing their conversations, although I could hear some talking about Lavender and I. I sat down in my usual seat as Lavender took the seat beside me. I started eating until I heard my name being called. I craned my head to see Hermione and Harry heading my way.  
"Ron!!! Why didn't you wait for us?" Hermione asked me, in a surprised voice.  
"Because," Lavender began, I turned to look at her, "he was walking me to breakfast." She smiled sarcastically at Hermione.  
"A-are you two a. a couple?" Harry asked, unsure of his question.  
"Yeah," I replied, grinning up at him. I saw Hermione's eyes grow wide, before returning to their normal size.  
"Wow, well isn't that.. Uh. nice," Harry seemed at a loss for words, as did Hermione. She looked a bit pale, when I looked up at her again. I expected her to sit by me, but she walked around the table to sit by Harry instead!! I raised an eyebrow at Harry, but he didn't notice. Why did I feel. jealous about her sitting with Harry? Did she fancy Harry? It wouldn't be a surprise. He was famous, the Boy-who-Lived. Why did I care? I was a couple with Lavender. I stared at Hermione and then at Harry before Lavender broke my train of thought. I looked at her and smiled falsely. She grinned back at me. Could I really be falling for Hermione Granger? 


	4. Ron's perfume

Here is chapter Four! No author's notes, except to say review please! We need the feedback to improve our story. Thanks for reading!  
  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
~Hermione's POV~ After Ron rushed off to the common room the other night, I had wondered what he was up to. I know he was kind of insecure. I mean let's face it; he is over-shadowed by everyone in his family, and Harry and I too. He doesn't think he is the most handsome guy in the world, although he is, and sometimes I think he thinks he's stupid too. I hope he doesn't think having a girlfriend will solve all of those problems.  
Harry and I talked to Fred and George for a little longer, then we came up to the common room too. Ron was nowhere in sight. I read a little, and then went to bed, ready for a fresh new day at my favorite place.  
This morning, when I woke up, I got up and opened my trunk to get my clothes out when I spotted the bottle of perfume that Ron had given me for Christmas last year. I'd never used it. I had never had an occasion too; it smelled so beautiful. Sometimes I just like to take the lid of, take a whiff then put the lid back on. It smells like flowers, and ocean breeze, and vanilla, and honeysuckle, and so many other good things. It smelled like the print of new books, it smelled like pine trees. In fact it seemed to change every time I smelled it, yet at the same time seemed to stay the same. It was the most unique perfume I had ever smelled. I decided to wear a little bit to breakfast today.  
I put some of the perfume on, and then got dressed. I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs too the common room. I waited a bit, until Harry came downstairs. "Where's Ron?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. When I woke up, he was gone, I thought maybe he got dressed up early and came down here, but I guess not." I frowned. Why would Ron leave without us?  
We went down to the great hall, and I spotted Ron sitting beside Lavender Brown. "Why did you leave without us Ron?" He didn't have time to say anything, Before Lavender answered. "Because he was walking me to breakfast." She said. Harry looked up. "A-are you two a-a couple?" He asked uncertainly. Ron grinned. "Yeah." I felt my stomach drop. He was kidding. He had to be. Ron, and Lavender? No! That was wrong! It wasn't right at all! They don't fit together! Ron needs someone who will love him, not herself. I sank down beside Harry. Ron shot a look at Harry. That's when I realized something. Ron needed our support. I licked my lips. "Well, Ron, I think you two make a great couple." I tried very hard to smile at him, but I'm not sure it worked. My voice cracked when it came out. What was wrong with me? Harry looked at me. I have never seen such a look of pity on his face. Ron smiled at me, but he looked for some reason, hurt. "You really think so?" He asked. I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. Ron stood up. "I'm going to go owl Fred and George." Then he bent down and kissed Lavender on the cheek, very close to her mouth. He turned bright red. My stomach twisted. I wish Ron could see how wrong Lavender was for him. She was just going to hurt him. Even now she was looking around the Great hall, probably looking for another guy. Ron left to get Pigwidgeon, I guess.  
He came back after a while and sat down beside Lavender again. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He tilted her head up and kissed her again, this time on the lips. I lifted my lip in disgust. I watched Ron's lips work against Lavender's and all of a sudden I wished that those could have been my lips that he was kissing. I shook my head and looked away from Ron and Lavender. I didn't exactly want to watch them snogging. Harry looked at me, and he laid a hand on my arm. "It's ok, Hermione." He said. I stared at him. "What's ok?" He gestured towards Ron and Lavender. "Them." I shook my head and gave what sounded to me like a very fake laugh. "Of course it's ok, Harry, why wouldn't it be?" He shrugged. "Never mind." He said, a queer look on his face. He looked over at Luna, who had propped a book up against the sugar jar, reading. I leaned down close to Harry. "Harry, you should go for it." He gave me a very dirty look. I grinned. "I'm going to the library real quick, see you in Potions!" I bent down and hugged him. I looked over at Ron. He wasn't kissing Lavender anymore, so I said, "I'm going to the library, Ron, see you later!" I couldn't exactly hug him in front of Lavender, so I just waved. "Well, bye." He said, looking at me expectantly. "Bye!" I walked away.  
~Harry~ I want to hit myself on the head. No, I want to bash Ron and Hermione's heads together. Hermione might not have realized she liked Ron, but now that she saw him with someone else, you would think she would come to her senses. And Ron! What was his bloody problem? Lavender? Lavender? We'd always made fun of Lavender for liking Professor Trelawney. It was so obvious that Ron liked Hermione. Ron thought I was obvious. Well, it was nothing compared to himself. The night before, when Fred and George had told Ron he needed a girlfriend, they had quietly asked me if I thought their brother would take the hint. I had shaken my head. "I hope so," was my reply. Ron was being so stupid!  
~Ron~ There had been a little silence after Harry said Lavender and I going out was nice, and then Hermione said, "Well, Ron, I think you two make a great couple." For some reason that really hurt. I guess what I really wanted her to say was that she loved me or something. What am I saying!? I think I am certifiable. I asked her if she really thought so and she nodded. I got up a minute later and said I was going to go owl Fred and George. Then on impulse, I bent down and kissed Lavender on the cheek. I don't know why. I don't even like Lavender that much. I kissed her real close to the mouth, which was kind of embarrassing. I could feel my cheeks turn red; they got all hot. I left and sent a letter to Fred and George and told them that I was going out with Lavender, and then I went and sat back down. Lavender smiled at me, and leaned her head on my shoulder, and all of a sudden, I don't know what made me do it-I think I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone-I tilted Lavender's chin up and kissed her right on the lips. I didn't even realize the embarrassment. I just felt that kissing isn't all it's cracked up to be. It doesn't feel that great at all. Just lips moving against lips. That's all. All of a sudden I wished I were kissing Hermione. Then to get rid of that thought, I just kissed Lavender a little harder. But the whole time I was thinking about Hermione. Geez. I am such a prat! Using a girl just to, to make Hermione jealous! There. I've said it. I wanted to make Hermione jealous. I admit it. I admit that I like her. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it, since she apparently fancies Harry. That's right, because after I broke the kiss with Lavender, I saw Hermione hug Harry and say she would see him in Potions later. Then she turned to me. She said she would see me later too. Then she left. She left. She hugged Harry, but not me. She fancies him I tell you. I'd better tell Harry.  
I decided I would tell Harry as we walked to Potions. Lavender had Astronomy first. Harry was looking at me. "Why'd you do it, Ron?" I looked at him. "What do you mean? Do what?" He rolled his eyes. "Ask Lavender out." He wrinkled his nose, as if something smelled funny. "Well, Fred and George said-" "I know what they said," he interrupted. "But why Lavender?" I shrugged. "There's no one else, really." Harry looked disgusted. "You asked her out because there's no one else?" I hung my head. "Yeah. I know I'm a prat." Harry slapped his forehead. "Ron, what about Hermione?" I stared at him. "What about Hermione?" He closed his eyes briefly before saying, "Well, you could have asked her out." My mouth dropped open. "What!? Why would I want to ask Hermione out, I don't like her that way!" I couldn't help but tell a lie. "You don't like Lavender that way either." Harry pointed out. He had a point there. But I decided now was my chance to tell Harry. "Besides, she fancies you, Harry." Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? What are you talking about?" I shrugged. "Well, she's been sitting beside you when we eat, and she keeps hugging you and stuff." Harry folded his arms. "You're serious, aren't you?" I nodded. Harry shook his head. "Ron, she's only been sitting with me because she thinks I'm lonely-" "Well what about me?" I asked. "Do you ever think that I might be lonely? I don't like Lavender Harry; as a matter of fact I'm breaking up with her. And you can have Hermione; I don't care. There's no way she could like me. I'm poor, and stupid, and ugly, and I'm not talented at anything. Meanwhile, here you are, a hero, you're handsome, you're smart, you're talented, you're rich, you're famous, what more could she want? Not me, that's for sure." Harry just looked at me with an amused look on his face. "I knew you liked her, Ron." My mouth opened, but I wasn't able to say anything. "Ron listen," Harry said. There is nothing between Hermione and me. We're just friends. Hermione likes you. I don't know why, don't ask me, I'm just another guy, but maybe you should ask her. It was only one time she didn't hug you, and that was because you were with Lavender. Just calm down, ok? Ask her out." He turned and walked away down the hallway.  
  
~Hermione~ Tonight I sat down to dinner, long before Harry or Ron arrived. I sat next to where I knew Harry would be sitting. Harry came and sat down. He grabbed a plate and started gulping down his food. "I'm starving!" He exclaimed. I smiled. "I can tell." Ron walked up, a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He sat down across from me and stared glumly at the biscuits. "I broke up with Lavender." He said. I rolled my eyes. "And why is that so sad?" He looked at me. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean it badly. Then I saw that he had a smile lingering on the corners of his mouth. "That's not what I'm sad about." "Oh." I grinned. "What's wrong then?" He slouched down into his seat. "McGonagall got after me in Transfiguration today." I looked at him curiously. "Why? What'd you do?" "It's what I didn't do that was the problem." He rubbed his head. "I wasn't listening, and she gave me detention when I ignored her yelling at me. I wasn't ignoring her; I just didn't hear her. She only took away 5 points from Gryffindor though, thank goodness." He sniffed the air. "Hermione, are you wearing some new perfume or something?" I looked at my plate. "Actually I'm wearing the perfume you gave me for Christmas last year." "Oh." He frowned. "How come you've never worn it before?" I looked at him in surprise. He noticed what perfume I wore all the time enough to notice when I wasn't wearing what he gave me? That was really surprising. I stuffed a green bean in my mouth. "It's so nice, I don't know where to wear it." He looked pleased. "You like it then?" I nodded. "Of course I do. I think it smells beautiful." Then, for some reason, I couldn't help but tell him: "Sometimes I just open up the bottle and smell it." I confided. He looked surprised. Just then the evening owl post came in and a large black hoot owl dropped a letter in front of Ron. He frowned and looked at the owl. "I wonder who this is from, I don't recognize the owl." "It could be the twins." I said. "You did owl them earlier, didn't you?" Ron grinned. "Oh yeah." He ripped open the letter. "It is from them." He said. His eyes ran down the page then they stopped, widened, and he turned pale. His hand started shaking and he dropped the letter. "What's wrong, Ron?" I asked, concerned. "Pig!" He said. I frowned. "Pig?" He shoved the letter across the table to me. Harry leaned over my shoulder to read with me. It went like this:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? We (Fred and I) were glad to receive your letter. We are also glad to hear that you found yourself a girlfriend. Unfortunately, we both think you chose the wrong girl. Lavender Brown is not right for you, Ron. You need someone a little more serious, but with a little bit of humor. Besides, how can you stand kissing her? She's probably kissed every boy her age in the school by now, and maybe even older than her. She isn't the most intellectual person in the world. Not like say, Hermione. I think you really need to think about the girl that's right for you, I mean really. Maybe you should go to Harry and ask his advice. He'll be able to help you. Uh oh, a customer I must go.  
  
George Weasley  
  
P.S.: I forgot to tell you, that when Pig dropped off his letter earlier today, he was acting all funny. We put him in Lemming's cage but he didn't eat or drink anything. He died about an hour ago. I'm really sorry. Oh, and in case you didn't know, Lemming is our hoot owl. Ciao little bro!  
  
I put down the letter and covered my mouth. "Oh Ron, I'm sorry." "Yeah, sorry Mate." Harry said. Ron sighed and resting his elbows on the table, put his chin in his hands. Then to my great shock I saw that tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Ron, you're crying!" I said. He wiped away his tears. "I was so mean to him," He said sadly. "Aw, Ron, it's ok." I got up and sat down next to him, putting my arm around his shoulders. He sniffed. "I don't know what's wrong with me," He said apologetically. "Ron, it's ok to cry." He sighed heavily. "I know. But I'm not just crying about Pig." I frowned. "What then?" "Ok, I lied, it's Pig." I almost laughed until I saw more tears fall down his face. "You really liked the little guy, didn't you?" He nodded and put his head in his arms on the table, his shoulders shaking. My heart nearly broke. If he was this upset over Pig what would he do if it was human he was close to? His reaction surprised me. I thought he would be upset, but not crying! Plus I would have thought he would've been embarrassed to cry. Most guys are. But then again, I have to say, that Ron isn't like most guys. I pulled him up straight and gave him a big hug. Then to my surprise, he hugged me back. Not like he usually did, just an uncomfortable pat on the back, but a full-blown-squeeze-tight hug. When he finally loosened his grip on me, he seemed like he was better. "Thanks Hermione." He said.  
The next morning I got up late, because my alarm didn't go off, and I told Parvati to just tell Harry and Ron I would meet them in the great hall. After I got dressed I made my way down to the great hall, where I could see the owl post had already arrived. As I neared the Gryffindor table, I could hear Ron say, "-Blubbering all over Hermione!" I sat down next to him. "What's up?" I asked. Ron just shook his head. He was red in the face and he looked mad. I looked at Harry. Harry sighed. "Ron got a letter today. From Fred and George." "Bloody gits." Ron muttered. Harry continued. "It was delivered by Pig." "What?!" I exclaimed. "How could it have been delivered by Pig? Pig's dead! No offense," I said quickly to Ron. Harry just shook his head. "Pig's not dead at all. It was Fred and George's idea of a joke." My mouth dropped open. "Those, those prats!" I covered my mouth. I'd never called anyone a prat before. Ron looked up in surprise. "Well they are!" I said to cover up. "No one's arguing with you," Harry said with a grin. "I'm sorry." I said to Ron. I knew he was embarrassed. "I oughta give Fred and George a piece of my mind!" I said angrily. "Don't." Ron said. "Knowing them they'd say I was getting a girl to stick up for me. Not that I mind or anything." He said quickly when he saw me glaring at him. His brow furrowed. "Are you wearing the perfume I gave you again?" He asked. I nodded. He grinned somewhat shyly. "Smells nice on you." Then he proceeded to stuff his face. I had to laugh. "Where'd you buy this perfume anyways, Ron?" I asked. He blushed. "I didn't buy it." He mumbled. I frowned. "What?" I asked, confused. "I didn't buy it." He said again, more clearly. "How'd you get it then?" I asked. He sighed. "I made it."  
  
~Ron~ Ever since Harry and I had our little talk in the hallway earlier, I've had a really bad day. All of my teachers were yelling at me, and finally, I got a detention from McGonagall. Plus I can't stop thinking about what Harry said: "I knew you liked her Ron.ask her out." That same thought kept running through my head all day long, and personally, I was fed up with it. I broke up with Lavender. I told her I couldn't lead her on, that I liked someone else and that I was sorry. She said that was ok. So that went well.  
When I sat down to dinner, I was tired. Hermione was already sitting down. "What's wrong?" She asked. I sat down and sighed. "I broke up with Lavender." I said. "And why is that so sad?" She asked. "I looked at her. I would have thought she would feel bad for me, not happy. She then apologized but I told her that that wasn't the reason why I was sad. I told her how McGonagall yelled at me, and I got detention. Then I smelled something. It smelled really good. Usually Hermione didn't wear any really distinct perfume, but this smelled, well, good. I asked her if she was wearing a new perfume. "Actually," She said. "I'm wearing the perfume you gave me for Christmas last year." I frowned. I didn't recognize it. I had spent about a year making that perfume; I studied Potions long and hard to make it. I bewitched it to change scents to match the wearer's feelings and moods, or just whatever they wanted it to smell like. I had to find out though why she hadn't worn it before. So I asked her. She looked up at me, surprised. "It's so nice, I don't know where to wear it." I was pleased that she considered it so nice, but wondered if I should have made something that she could wear more often. "You like it then?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course I do." She said. "It smells beautiful. Sometimes I just open up the bottle and smell it." That was surprising! I thought girls only did that kinda stuff with things that they really liked.  
Just then I got an owl that I didn't recognize. It was from Fred and George. Pig was dead! Died! Gone! My poor Pig. I know I didn't act like it, but I really liked Pig. Not only was he useful, but also he really was kind of cute. He was my only pet friend. And I've been really touchy around animals ever since I found out about Scabbers. Now I hate all rats. Sometimes, Pig just sat on my shoulder, like when I was reading and stuff, and chirp every so often in my ear. He would nuzzle me, and then jump onto my head, ruffling my hair. I talked to him all of the time, telling him everything. Like a diary. I don't keep a diary, but instead use Pig. Pig won't give away my secrets. Pig was the one thing that loved me. That I knew for sure, loved me. Mum is always mad at me, Ginny is always mad at me; Dad really spends all of his time with Charlie and Bill, and Fred and George, when he sees them. Harry's famous, and kind of over-shadows me, and Hermione liked her books more than anything else. Pig loved me though. He wouldn't let anyone else feed him. Sometimes I liked to think he gave me advice when I told him my feelings. The letter was full of all sorts of other stuff about how they didn't approve of Lavender how she wasn't as smart as Hermione, and how I should go to Harry for advice, but I didn't pay any attention to that. Pig just died for heavens sakes! Then, I couldn't help it. I started crying. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my whole life, crying over a pet. "Ron, you're crying!" Hermione said. I wiped at my eyes. "I was so mean to him. " I said. "Aw, Ron, it's ok." She got up and sat down next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. I sniffed. "I don't know what's wrong with me," I said apologetically, hoping they would think I wasn't feeling well or something. "Ron, it's ok to cry." Hermione said. I sighed heavily. "I know. But I'm not just crying about Pig." "What then?" Hermione asked quizzically. I was hoping that she would think I was crying about something else, but then I knew she was gonna say that and I didn't know what to tell her so I just said, "Ok, I lied, it's Pig." "You really liked the little guy, didn't you?" I nodded and put my head in my arms on the table. I broke into sobs, unable to control myself. What was wrong with me? She pulled my arm, until I was sitting up straight, and gave me a big hug. Here was my chance! I squeezed her tightly back. I didn't want to let go. I didn't think hugging someone could feel this good. I almost felt my worries drain out of me. I felt myself relaxing, and I thought to myself about how I loved Pig, but I didn't need to go crazy all about it. Finally I realized that I had been hugging Hermione for a long time and I had better let go. I let go of her slowly. "Thanks Hermione." I said. She smiled at me, and sat down beside me, to eat.  
The next morning, I got up and went down to the breakfast table, and had just sat down when I heard a high-pitched twittering near my ear. My head shot up. Pig? No, it couldn't be, Pig was dead. I sighed and reached for the maple syrup when Pig flew right in front of me and landed on my plate, chattering happily, holding a letter in his beak. "Harry!" I shrieked. Harry, who had been sitting next to Luna, looked up. "What?" Hermione hadn't come down yet, so I just pointed my finger at Pig. "Pig!" I said. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Pig?" He asked incredulously I nodded. I grabbed the letter out of Pig's beak and lifted him onto my shoulder, nuzzling him. "Hey Pig!" I said, gently stroking his back. I ripped open the letter, and read it. It went like this:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
That wasn't George that wrote the last letter, it was I, Fred. I was playing a joke on you when I said that Pig had died. As you can see, he's well and fine. When George found out what I'd done, he made me write this letter and send it with Pig. Hope you're not too mad.  
  
George Sorry, sorry, Signed, FRED. I was so mad. I was steaming. My hand was shaking so badly, I crumpled the letter, nearly ripping it in half. Pig flew off my shoulder and out the window with the other owls. I threw the letter across the table at Harry. "Read it." I said through clenched teeth. He read it and his mouth fell open in shock. "Well!" He said. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Oh great." I said. He's not even dead, and there I was, blubbering all over Hermione!" Just then, Hermione sat down beside me. "What's up?" She asked. Harry sighed. "Ron got a letter today. From Fred and George." "Bloody gits." I muttered. Harry continued. "It was delivered by Pig." "What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "How could it have been delivered by Pig? Pig's dead! No offense," She said quickly. Harry just shook his head. "Pig's not dead at all. It was Fred and George's idea of a joke." Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Those, those prats!" She covered her mouth. I looked up in surprise. Hermione had never called anyone a prat before. "Well they are!" She said. "No one's arguing with you," Harry said with a grin. "I'm sorry." She said to me. "I oughta give Fred and George a piece of my mind!" "Don't." I told her. "Knowing them they'd say I was getting a girl to stick up for me. Not that I mind or anything." I said quickly. "Are you wearing the perfume I gave you again?" I added. Hermione nodded. "Smells nice on you." I blurted out. I shoveled some food in my mouth, my face turning red. "Where'd you buy this perfume anyways, Ron?" She asked. "I didn't buy it." I mumbled. I hadn't planned on her knowing that I made it. I was hoping that she would've thought that I bought it somewhere, at an expensive price, not homemade. I had worked long and hard in potions class, taking extra lessons, (With Dumbledore, not Snape.) and researching long and hard into the night trying to figure out how to make the perfume just perfect. But Hermione wouldn't know that. She would just see it as homemade, not anything good. I considered telling her that I did buy, it, but that would only cause a fight, since I'd already said that I didn't buy it. Harry knew how hard I worked on that perfume, but he was the only one. I didn't look at Hermione, as I picked at my eggs. "What?" She asked; sounding confused. "I didn't buy it." I said again, more clearly. "How'd you get it then?" I sighed. "I made it." 


	5. The Letter

Chapter Five folks! Please review! The 'letter' is actually a song. This story is not turning into a songfic, neither do I think we are going to use very many more songs. But Tori just had to put that song in, so she used it as a letter. I am not sure the title of the song, or who does it, but in the next chapter, I'll tell you, I'll know then. Thanks for reading!  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
Chapter Five The letter  
  
*Hermione's POV* "I made it." The words whirled around in my head for a moment, until it finally sunk in. My mouth feel opened as I tried to grin at the same time.  
"Really?" I asked, in happiness, although I wasn't too sure why I was happy.  
"Really." I could see Ron's face turn very red as he stuffed his face full of food, refusing to look up at me. I grinned before hugging Ron without warning. I felt his body go stiff and I was sure he was in total shock. I heard his fork clatter to his plate. I had hugged him from the side, so my chin rested softly on the end of his shoulder.  
"That is so sweet, Ron. Not many boys would take the time to make a girl a gift," I squealed. Why was I acting like this? I was acting like a little infatuated girl.  
"Um. your w-welcome," Ron didn't seem to sure with his reply, "You think it's sweet that I made something for you?"  
"Yeah," I said, releasing him. I looked at him, his face showed complete alarm.  
His jaw fell open as if he was going to speak, but it quickly shot back up. He did this quite a few times, until he sighed heavily. He turned back to his meal.  
He shook his head disbelievingly, "Girls!" I heard him mumble quietly before continuing with his breakfast. I looked over at Harry who was beaming brightly. Why, I could not say. I gazed at him, raising an eyebrow with a look that said, "What was that about?" he chuckle lightly and didn't reply. I sat in surprise before starting my own breakfast. Why had Ron gone to the trouble of making me something?  
After breakfast the three of us got ready for our first class of the day, Potions. I frowned, not looking forward to a whole hour and a half with my least favorite teacher. Plus, he was likely to give us a ton of homework that would just add onto what I had in Transfiguration, Muggle studies, and History of Magic. None of which I had completed yet. I sighed heavily as we headed down towards the dungeons.  
I heard Ron laugh beside me, "Yeah, I know how you feel." I looked up at him and smiled. Harry and Ron, of course, hated Potions just as much as I did. We walked into class hurriedly, throwing ourselves into our seats before Snape had a reason to take points away from Gryffindor.  
"Today you will be making a sleeping Potion. Instructions are on the board." Snape explained crossly. He glared at the class for a moment as we prepared what we would need before turning and seating himself behind his desk. I followed the instructions on the board carefully, being sure to read it more than once so I wouldn't mix anything up, and dropped all the ingredients into my cauldron. I worked quietly for an hour before I was finished. The potion was a perfect chalky white, just as it should have been.  
I glanced over at Ron's cauldron and then at Harry's. Harry's was a very pale white, but Ron's on the other hand was a very dark blue and was giving off a very foul smell. I wrinkled my nose, just as Ron looked up at me.  
"What? It isn't that bad!!" he whispered, pinching his nose shut, "Not as good as yours, I'd say, but it might get me a passing grade at least."  
"Not likely," Harry and I mumbled under our breath, hoping he hadn't heard us knowing it would just have started an argument. I turned back to my potion, dipped some out, labeled it, and walked up and laid it on Snape's desk. I was the first one done. Snape snarled at me and I quickly turned around and walked back to my desk.  
"Almost done?" I asked Harry and Ron, still eyeing Ron's repulsive potion. They both nodded and I sat down, cleaned up my cauldron, and decided to start on my paper for History of Magic. Moments later, they both had taken a sample and had put it on Snape's desk. They both finished just in time; the bell rang just as they had returned to their seats. They frantically started shoving their books back into their bags. I handed Harry his quill and the ink off of his desk and he nodded his thanks. Ron was already heading out of the classroom.  
"Hey Ron! Wait up!" Harry and I walked out quickly, trying to catch up with him.  
I walked on with my two best friends, until I had to say good-bye and make my way to Muggle Studies, while they went to Divinations. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. Why they stayed in that class was beyond me. It was always my least favorite class, which was surprising since I liked almost all of my other classes just fine. I was sure it couldn't be as bad now that Professor Trelawney was no longer the teacher. Although I must say, no matter how much I despised her I had felt sorry for her the day she thought she was going to have to leave the castle. I pushed the thought of Divinations out of my mind and waved to Harry and Ron before hurrying off so I wouldn't be late.  
  
~Ron's POV~  
The only thing I could feel at the moment was shock. Hermione had suddenly thrown her arms around me after I had told her I had made the perfume for her, not bought it. I had no idea why she was so excited, if you could call it that. I thought for a moment, could she actually like me as more then a. friend? What was I saying? Hermione and I were best friends. Nothing more. I could wish all I wanted, but it wouldn't make any difference. Maybe I should do something to show her how much I care for her. 'What was I talking about? Why was I acting like this? Hermione would NEVER like me,' I tried to convince myself. I'm sure I sounded very shocked when I had said, "Um. your welcome." But at the moment I couldn't care less. My mind was still set on doing something for Hermione, so maybe she would see. I thought for a while longer before it was time for potions. Oh great, I thought, I wonder how many points I will get taken off from Gryffindor today. In potions we had to make a sleeping potion, and as always mine ended up looking nothing like it was intended to. I looked over at Hermione's perfect potion, and knew that I was sure to get a bad grade on this. I had been thinking the whole time what I would do, I thought about buying Hermione something, but she seemed to like homemade things better, which I could still not understand.  
We left Potions and Harry and I said our good-byes to Hermione before heading off to the new classroom of Divinations. As we were walking I thought of the perfect thing to do for Hermione. I would write her something. We entered the classroom and took our seats, and I quickly drew my quill, ink, and a piece of parchment out of my bag and began scribbling furiously on it. Thinking of what I would write. I decided to write a poem for her. I worked hard on the poem the whole class, not paying any attention to the lesson that was being taught at all. The class ended and I learned from Harry that we had a paper, which I had no idea what about, due in two days. I sighed heavily; wishing now I had listened to just some of what had been said.  
I took me two days to finish the poem and now that I had finished it I was starting to have second thoughts. I looked down at the piece of parchment neatly folded, ready to give to Hermione. What if she laughed at me or decided she didn't want a friend who fancied her? I thought hard about what I was going to do before an idea struck me. I'd tell Harry to give it to her. We happened to be in Divinations again and I nudge Harry hard in the ribs.  
"Ouch!!" he cried, shooting his eyes to me, "What?" he hissed, trying to act as if he were listening while talking to me at the same time.  
"Give this to Hermione for me, OK?" I shoved the poem into his hand, as he gave me a very confused look. "What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"Just do it."   
~Hermione's POV~  
After Muggle studies two days after we had made the sleeping potion Harry hurried up to me. He looked a bit confused and determined at the same time. I gave him a questioning look, but he just held a folded piece of parchment up in front of my face.  
"What's this?" I asked, not taking it from his hand.  
"It's for you ok? Here," he crammed the parchment in my hand, before turning and running off meeting up with Ron who was waiting for him a fair distance away. I gazed down at the now crumpled paper in my hand. I unfolded it, noticing it didn't say who wrote it. I began to read, cautiously and curiously. It read:  
  
It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
  
My mouth fell open as I read it. Did Harry really think of me as more than just a friend? 


	6. Impressing Hermione

Here 'tis everybody. I hope you enjoy reading it, Chapter Six! Thanks to Inmemoryofpadfoot for her review. I'm glad you enjoyed our story. However, we cannot satisfy everyone, so I think that we may just keep the pairings that way they are. And to my great co-writer, dvlsdngrousrbl, who also reviewed, (Don't ask) I completely agree with you, Harry should be more melancholy. Lets work on it, shall we? Keep reading, and thanks!  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
~Harry~ Ok, I admit it. I couldn't help myself. I just had to see what was in the letter that Ron told me to give to Hermione. So I just read it. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm a horrible friend for peeking into something of my friend's that was extremely private, and I'm not denying it, not at all. But I am denying that I'm a horrible friend. Yes it was wrong of me to look, but once I did, I laughed. I'm sorry, but it was funny. It was sappy, and lovey-dovey, but it was good. Good for Ron and Hermione's relationship anyways. I was proud of Ron. Proud that he had taken the initiative to show his feelings to Hermione. The way he feels for her is plain in the way he looks at her, and does things for her that may seem small, but to him have to be perfect. Like the perfume he made for Hermione, for example. I happen to know he worked for a couple of months over that little tiny glass bottle of scent. He came up with quite a few stinky potions too-let me tell you, before he got anything even remotely resembling perfume.  
Especially lately their relationship has been growing. Hermione has been hugging us a lot lately. I think she likes the comfort; the feeling that we're there for her, should she ever need us. Voldemort coming back is big stuff you know. But when she hugs me, it's quick, and comfortable, and friendly. When we first started school and she hugged Ron, he hugged her very uncomfortably. It was obvious that he liked her, but wasn't sure if she liked him back, yada yada yada. But now.now he wants more. He knows he likes her, and deep inside he wants her to figure it out somehow so that everything can finally all be out in the open and he won't have to pretend anymore. Yet at the same time, he's still not sure if his feelings are returned. But that's why he's changed around Hermione. It started with the perfume. He wanted to impress her. Then he starts hugging her back, tightly, when she hugs him. He wants her to know he has deeper feelings then just friendship for her. Then the letter he sent. He can't stand living this way any longer. So what will he do now? It's all up to Hermione.  
Meanwhile, I have my own problems. I really like Luna, but I know she doesn't like me, because we don't even hang out together. I'm trying to spend more time with her, hoping that something will happen. At the same time, Ginny has been flirting her little bottom off with Neville, and surprisingly, he's been flirting right back. He'll ask her out any day now, I know. Ron hasn't noticed since his mind has been a bit preoccupied. Wouldn't you think so?  
  
~Ron~ How could I have been so bloody stupid???? I knew that Hermione liked Harry! And I had to go and give her the note! And now she's been ignoring me. Well, ok, not ignoring me.but close enough! I mean seriously. She keeps looking over at Harry and just watching him. Here's what happened: Harry and I were standing in the hallway right outside of the Divination classroom when Hermione went by on her way to.I don't know, some class. I shoved Harry towards her and he gave me a funny look over his shoulder, he had this little smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't know. I don't like it when people give me those looks. I think they're up to something. I have good reason for thinking that, too. I used to live with Fred and George Weasley, remember? Anyways Harry walked up to Hermione and gave it to her, then I pulled Harry out of there as fast as I could. I didn't want to see her reaction when she read it. What would she think? What would she say? When I think about it, I have to decide that I'd rather not know.  
So later at lunch, we were all sitting around at the Gryffindor table-Harry next to Luna chatting about some article in the Quibbler. Ginny next to Neville flirting. Yes, flirting. I hope something comes of THAT relationship. I was of course, sitting next to Hermione. She sits with me all of the time now. I think maybe she was just keeping Harry company, and now that he doesn't need it now, she decided to sit with me again. Yay! But all during lunch, she kept sneaking these real furtive looks at Harry, frowning and wrinkling up her nose, and smiling, and making all sorts of other facial movements. But she didn't look at me at all. Finally I decided to ask her what she was thinking about.  
"So.Hermione, what're you thinking about?" I looked at her. She glanced around the room, particularly at Harry, and then leaned in close to me. Bloody hell, that perfume smells good on her. "Promise you won't tell a single soul, Ron?" She asked me. I just nodded. "I promise." She licked her lips nervously. I stared at them. Her lips I mean. "Harry gave me a letter." She said. My heart froze. Did she mean the letter I thought she meant? I had to find out. "Uh...Hermione was this letter by any chance a poem, or a song?" She looked at me surprised. "Yes, why? Did he show it to you?" "No, you see, Harry didn't write it." She looked confused. "If he didn't, who did?" "I'm sorry, Hermione, I promised I wouldn't tell." I said. "You see, this guy really likes you, and he asked Harry to deliver the note for him because he was to shy to give it to you himself." She looked at me suspiciously. "And how do you know all of this?" Uh oh. "Um.because Harry told me. You wouldn't like this guy. He's very, very, very, sneaky. You'll never figure out who it is. So I suggest you forget it." I nodded in what I hoped was a convincing way. She frowned. "Alright, Ron, if you say so. I'll just forget about it then. It's funny though, that handwriting looks awfully familiar." My eyes widened. I hadn't thought about that! And it was only a matter of time before she linked the letter's handwriting to a piece of my homework or something! She shrugged. "I suppose I'll just keep the letter until I see the handwriting of the person that wrote it." I gulped. "Why don't I hold it for you, Hermione? You might give the poor guy false hopes if you keep it." He jaw dropped. "Is it Colin Creevey? Oh no, I don't have feelings like that for him at all!" She gasped. "It's not Colin," I said quickly. "But still." She nodded. "Of course. Please hold it for me then, Ron." She reached into her bag and pulled the parchment out. She handed it to me, and I nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Out of danger! But now how was I going to get Hermione to notice me, to like me?  
Then it hit me. Like a sledgehammer. Like a bulldozer. Like a cement truck. Like a.whatever. It hit me. I would get really, really good grades and impress her that way! It was perfect! She was a top student, right? Well if I turned into a top student too, she might think me more mature, more responsible, more.better. I had better get to work! But first, I had to know something. "So Hermione what exactly did you think of the letter?" I asked. She smiled. "I think it was one of the most sweetest, romantic things I've ever read. I wish I knew who wrote it." I had to bite my lip to hold back a grin. "Yes, well this guy is very poetic." I said. She raised her eyebrows. "Really? I don't think I know anyone who's very poetic." 'Shows you how much you know.' I thought to myself. I just smiled.  
We continued eating our lunch in silence for a moment before Hermione sighed and put her fork down. "Alright, Ron, I can't stand it anymore. Who is it?" "Who is what?" I asked, knowing perfectly well what she meant. "Who wrote the letter?!" She exclaimed. I shook my head. "I promised I wouldn't tell, Hermione." She narrowed her eyes at me. "You don't really know, do you?" "Yes I do!" "Then tell me!" "I told you, I can't tell you, and I promised I wouldn't." "Is he in Gryffindor?" Umm.what to say to that. Should I say yes? Then she would go through the process of elimination and pick someone out and think it was he, even though it wasn't. Oh well. She was bound to do that anyways. "Yes." I said finally. "Ooh!" She squealed. "I got something out of you!" I rolled my eyes. "Not much. Believe me Hermione, you'll never guess who it is." She looked right into my eyes. "Oh believe me." She said softly. "I will find out who it is." I shivered.  
I decided to start getting better grades right away. We had Transfiguration next, all three of us did. We went up to the classroom, and I searched through my book bag making sure I had the proper supplies to take notes. If I was going to do this I was going to do it properly. Harry stopped and waited for me to catch up. "What were you doing?" He asked. "Nothing," I said. He gave me a dubious look, but let it go. I don't think Harry has ever seen me look through my bag at all.  
When we arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, I sat as I usually did next to Hermione, who was in-between Harry and I. I took out a roll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. I laid them out on my desk, first my parchment in the middle of the desk, my bottle of ink above it, and my quill next to it. Harry stared at me. "What are you doing?" He asked. I grinned at him. "Taking notes." He didn't have time to say anything, because Professor McGonagall walked in. "Alright class, now that you're here, and I'm here, I would like to choose a student to demonstrate a simple switching charm." Hermione immediately raised her hand as high as it would go in the air. I thought 'goody-goody' right away, but refrained from actually saying it. McGonagall's eyes roamed the room, and I found myself raising my hand. Harry's eyes widened. "Ron!" He hissed. "You don't know how to do a switching charm!" I gave him a dirty look. "How do you know I don't? And besides, even if I don't this is the most opportune chance to learn it, isn't it?" Hermione overheard us arguing, and heard what I said. She saw my hand in the air and her mouth dropped open. Her hand slowly descended, and McGonagall noticed my hand. "Mr. Weasley! Excellent! Come up here please." I bit my lip. What had I gotten myself into?  
I made my way up to the front of the classroom and took out my wand. McGonagall set a flower in front of me. It was white. "Now Mr. Weasley, I want you to switch this-er." She looked at the flower. Neville raised his hand. "If you please Miss, it's a Gardenia." McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Oh, well thank you, Mr. Longbottom, 3 points to Gryffindor. Now as I was saying." She nodded at the Gardenia. "I want you to switch this Gardenia red. The incantation is 'transdify alcourus'. You may begin." She nodded.  
I took a deep breath. What the heck was the stupid incantation? Who on earth could remember that?! I licked my lips. Ah now I remember, "Transdify alcourus!" I waved my wand over the Gardenia and to my great surprise, and relief, it turned red. I blinked and stared at the flower. Professor McGonagall picked it up and looked it over. "Very well done, Mr. Weasley! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Her surprise was evident. I went back to my seat and wrote in as neat letters as I could possibly make, Transdify alcourus-switching spell. I looked up to meet Hermione's raised eyebrows. I merely smiled at her. Inside I was grinning. "In your face, Viktor Krum!" I thought triumphantly. I know I have no reason to be jealous of him, but Hermione sure does write to him an awful lot. I vow from now on to spend more time with Hermione so she won't feel the need to write him.  
Later at dinner, Hermione sat beside me and grabbed a roll. "What was wrong with you today?" I looked at her. "What do you mean wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me." I poured myself some pumpkin juice. She shook her head. "Don't give me that Ron. You are acting very strange." Harry looked on interestingly. I turned to Hermione. "Just because I've decided to become better at school doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me." Hermione just waved her hand. "Alright, alright, just forget it." No more was said about it for the rest of the night.  
Over the week, I studied hard, and kept getting better and better grades. There were even a few times when I beat Hermione in raising my hand to answer a question. I suddenly knew how she felt. I knew something, and I was proud of it. Plus I could help somebody else figure it out. It was great. Plus I earned points for Gryffindor. Every night I stayed up late with Hermione to finish assignments. Harry always went to bed, and each night he would give me a queer look. I began to get used to it. And every time I went to bed, Harry was already asleep, so I didn't get any questioning. While Hermione and I studied, we were always quiet, although I have to admit I spent some of that time studying her as she bent over a Potions assignment, or drew planets for an Astronomy paper. We would help each other, and I found that if I do my homework when Hermione does it, I could benefit very well. You learn a lot when you learn with someone who already knows everything.  
One night, Harry, Hermione, and I were all working on our schoolwork together by the fire in the common room. Hermione was doing Potions work, I was doing Transfiguration, and Harry was doing Astronomy. We'd only been working for a little while, when Hermione sighed and put down her quill. I looked up. "What is it, Hermione?" I asked. She shook her head. "I have to know Ron, why have you been studying so much?" I pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Please, Ron. So whom are you trying to impress this time? It can't be Lavender.Ron! Parvati!? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you had better taste than that." I began to get angry. "Who says I'm trying to impress anyone? Maybe I just want to be good at something for once!" She stood up. "Well, if you aren't trying to impress anyone, I think you must be sick." I stood up to. "Why is it so strange that I try to work hard?!" "Because Ron, you never work hard!" "Oh, so you're saying I'm lazy now, are you?" "No!" "Than what are you saying, Hermione?" "I'm saying that you never work hard at school, Ron, and now, all of a sudden you're taking notes, answering questions, earning points, actually doing your homework on time.what's wrong with you?" "Maybe," I gritted my teeth. "I'm sick and tired of people like you, thinking I'm so stupid, that in cases like these you think that I'm sick when I actually do something good. " I was so angry, I couldn't yell. I said all of this with my teeth clenched so tight; my words were muffled. "I am so sorry, that I'm not as dull-witted as you thought I was, Hermione. I'm, sorry that I'm not smart enough to live up to your standards, so that when I actually do a touch of right, it's a major achievement. I'm sorry, that for once in my life, I actually earned points for Gryffindor, and got the spotlight for myself. I'm sorry that I actually raised my hand before you. Everything I do is looked down on. I can never do anything right. Not in your eyes, not in my family's eyes, not in the teachers eyes. I'm just poor, stupid, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's friend." I looked into her eyes. "And you think so too, don't you?" I said softly.  
Hermione looked about ready to cry. Harry was staring at me. "Ron, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "I didn't know you felt that way. I don't think of you like that at all." Tears ran down her face. I felt guilty. I hadn't meant to make her cry. I don't even know why she was crying. I hadn't yelled at her. I bit my lip. "Geez Hermione, why're you crying? I didn't say anything mean to you!" Hermione just cried harder. I was starting to feel awkward. I hadn't done anything! I looked over at Harry, whose eyes were wide. He just shook his head, indicating he had no idea what was going on. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you-" She shook her head. "It's not because you hurt me Ron." I was confused. "What then?" "I'm crying because you feel that way. Oh I'm sorry Ron!" She flung herself around my neck, and I staggered backwards, just managing to catch my balance. I glanced over at Harry, who looked slightly amused. I didn't know what to say.to think even. She was crying because I felt that way? She let go of my neck and wiped at her eyes. "Oh, Ron, I don't think you're dull-witted, or-or anything you said! I can't believe you thought I would think that!" All of a sudden she punched me in the arm. "Ow!" I cried, more startled than anything else. Harry was nearly laughing now. "What'd you do that for?" She started crying again. "I can't believe you thought I would think that!" She repeated. Harry really was laughing now; he was bent over the couch wheezing. "Well, I don't know why you don't think that. I am stupid, and boring, and ugly, and-" Hermione hit me again, this time harder, and hard enough it actually hurt. "Ow!" "Ronald Weasley!" She hissed, getting right up in my face. "Don't you ever, ever tell me that you are stupid and boring and ugly!" She began to count off her fingers. "You are very smart, and very funny, and very kind, and very handsome. Anyone who says otherwise.well, they're the stupid ones. " She got closer to me. Our noses were almost touching. "Do you understand me?" I nodded meekly. What could I say? Hermione stepped back. "Good. Now, I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Ron, Harry. " She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. Then she kissed Harry's cheek and went to bed. I sank onto the couch, my knees suddenly felt weak. Harry sat down beside me, silently quivering in laughter. "Oh, fasten it." I said crossly. That only made him laugh a bit harder. Ginny came down the stairs just then, carrying a book, turning a page here and there. "What's so funny?" She asked when she spotted Harry. Harry choked. Ginny frowned. "All right then, don't tell me." I got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed.  
  
" I said. "Of, course, O handsome one." Harry chuckled. "Haha, very funny. Harry." I said to him. "Goodnight Ginny." When I went upstairs, I laid in my bed, tossing and turning all night. If only Hermione meant the things she said in the way I wished she meant them. If only. 


	7. He wrote The Letter!

Chapter Seven Ok, I still don't have the disclaimer for the song a couple of chapters back, (Sorry Tori, I keep forgetting!) but I did remember that the name of the song is 'Your song' I just don't remember who the artist is. Oh well, it won't kill me to wait until the next chapter if I don't forget, that it. Thanks to pan son for their review, it was sweet, wasn't it? Don't worry; they'll get together soon. Keep reading. Love ya'll! Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
~Hermione~  
I couldn't believe Ron would say all those things about himself! And even worse, how could he ever think I would think any of those things about him? I wish he would have understood that I had meant all of those things that I had said to him last night as more than just a friendly manner. For I did really think he was handsome, but of course he would think little of what I said. I shook my head, as I got ready for breakfast. I pulled my robes over my shoulders and headed down to the common room where Harry and Ron were already waiting. Ron gave me a questioning look before shifting his gaze to the floor.  
I rolled my eyes, "You're not still sore about me bawling at you last night are you Ron?" I smiled at him sarcastically.  
He let out a small grunt and kept his gaze on the floor, where he was beginning to dig his toe into the carpet. I rolled my eyes again, "Come on."  
At breakfast I took my usual seat beside Ron and could see he was tense. He kept shooting me looks all through breakfast, until I decided to break the silence. I dropped my fork to my plate, which clattered loudly making Ron jump. I raised an eyebrow. What was his problem?  
"Come on Ron you can tell me now, can't you?" I blurted out; hoping I'd catch him off guard and he'd let it slip.  
"Huh?" He asked in a very fake, unknowing voice.  
"Who wrote the letter Ron!? You know I'm going to find out sooner or later. So why not just tell me sooner than later?" he smiled slyly at me and shook his head.  
"You really want to know, don't you?" I nodded my head, eagerly. "Hm. maybe I should tell you." he gazed at me in amusement.  
"Really?" I almost yelled. His grin grew even wider.  
"No."  
I slanted my eyebrows down and narrowed my eyes making him think I was upset with him. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Fine! But when I find out I'll be sure to tell 'you' first!!" I retorted before turning back to my breakfast. I saw him roll his eyes before starting back on his own breakfast. Now it was my turn to keep shooting him looks. After breakfast we all trudged our way to where we had Potions with, to our great disliking, Slytherin. I thought no matter how hard Ron tried Snape would never label him an extraordinary student and I should know.  
We walked into the classroom and found our seats. I took a seat between Harry and Ron as usual and pulled out ink, my quill, and some parchment. I gazed, out of the corner of my eye, at Ron who was doing the same. What had made him change? I thought to myself. This was just not like him. I wasn't saying he was dumb or dull- witted I was just saying he had never before done this, tried hard at any of his homework he had received. He just hadn't cared. But now it was like he was a whole new person! I knew of course if I brought this up it would start another fight between us.  
I ignored it for now and copied the homework for the day onto my parchment, neatly. Watching Ron do the same I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Thank goodness for my sake he hadn't noticed. The homework we would have to complete was a report on the Polyjuice potion. I had to grin. Harry, Ron, and I, I thought, would have no problem with this. I glanced over at Harry and then at Ron they both had a, content, secure, look on their face as well. I decided to wait until later tonight to start on my essay, because I knew I would have it done easily, even if it was due in two days. I listened with the rest of the class to Snape's lectures, taking notes as he spoke.  
"Can you believe it? Snape actually assigned us an essay that I will have no problem completing." Harry bellowed as soon as we had left the classroom. I grinned at him. He was the only one of the trio who still didn't really care about his grades. He was still doing as he'd always done, copy off of me. I really didn't care anymore. After five years you really just get used to it.  
"This is going to be easy," Ron agreed as we walked towards our next class, Transfiguration.  
In Transfiguration we worked on a Draining spell. The spell was suppose to turn whatever it was set upon to lose all of it's regular colors. I looked down at my Iguana and said the spell, softly, with a flick of my wrist. I heard Ron's voice beside me and my mouth fell opened as I looked over at him. His Toad had turned a very pale shade of white. My eyes set back on my Iguana, which was the same greenish color it started out as. I couldn't believe it!! Had Ron really gotten a spell before I had? I felt my cheeks get a bit heated and I turned my head away so he wouldn't notice. I said the spell again and the color from my Iguana vanished. I smiled in satisfaction, but still was a bit flustered. I told myself to forget about it and somehow managed to, even when Professor McGonagall came over to praise Ron for his sudden improvement in her class.  
Why was I jealous of my best friend? It wasn't that I was exactly jealous I just wanted to know why exactly he had taken a sudden interest in his grades. The class ended and we made our way to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron just couldn't shut up about the fact that He'd beaten me at a spell and, to my great disliking, spent the whole time at Lunch telling everyone he could about it. I decided to forget about it by thinking about the Letter I had received and whom I thought might have sent it. If Harry hadn't written it then who had? I thought about this most of lunch, until I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I blinked and looked over at Ron who was watching me with great interest. I raised my eyebrows, "What?"  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked me, his icy blue eyes cut into me. I gave him a funny look.  
"To tell you the truth I was thinking about the Poem," I shot him a cold look, "that you refuse to tell me anything about, and it's writer. Whoever wrote it most really have strong feelings for me."  
"They do," Ron retorted quickly, too quickly I suddenly thought.  
"Uh huh." I nodded, giving him a suspicious look. My eyes bore into his, searching for answers. I rolled my eyes after a few moments and stood up. "I'll meet you back in the Common Room later okay?"  
I didn't await his reply; I turned on my heels and headed out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor Tower. That night Harry, Ron, and I sat in our usual spots in the Common Room working on our paper for Potions. My quill glided over the parchment swiftly. This was just too easy. Moments later I set my quill down and leaned comfortably back in my armchair. Ron and Harry's eyes shifted up to me.  
"You're done?" Harry asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, it really wasn't that hard. The fact that I made a Polyjuice potion in our second year seemed to help a lot. Or did you forget, Harry?" I asked him sarcastically, laughing slightly.  
"Right," Harry smiled and breathed out a small laugh before returning to his parchment.  
"I'm going to bed." I jumped when Ron spoke up. It had been a while since anyone had said a thing and the only noise that filled the Common Room was the scratching of their quills and the crackling of the fire. I wasn't expecting him to say anything.  
"Oh, alright," I said, recovering from my scare, "Are you done?"  
"No," he replied, "but I'll finish it later, I'll have it done." He added when he saw the look on my face.  
I sighed. "Okay then, see you tomorrow."  
"Night." I watched as he walked up to the Boys' Dormitory and shut the door behind him. I looked away and noticed he had left his essay on the table. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. He was so irresponsible. My eyes moved across the paper, in a hurry to see what he had written so far. As I read I began to notice something oddly familiar about his handwriting. I gasped, before my hand shot up to my mouth. It couldn't be could it? It was the same handwriting as that of the Letter given to me weeks before.  
I frowned and shot my gaze up to Harry. He seemed to know why I was so staggered. He gave me a soft grin and a nod. I blinked before looking at Ron's paper again. Ron had written me that Letter. It was he all along, but how had I not noticed it before? And why had he kept it a secret? 


	8. The sweetest kiss

Here is Chapter Eight!  
  
I am so so so so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was so busy with Vacation Bible School that I haven't had any time to write. In any case, it's finished now. Unfortunately, the next few chapters will have to be done by Tori, because I am going to my Grandmother's for a while and she doesn't have the Internet. I still don't know who did the song, but oh well, I'm giving up. Who cares about stupid disclaimers anyways? Who invented them? And who says we have to use them? Poo! Ok, done ranting now. I hope you like this chapter. I realize that I didn't do as many Pov's as I said I was going to, but I think that we're going to stick to just doing Harry Ron and Hermione's Pov's right now. Makes it easier that way. Although if I feel like it I may write someone else's, but I don't know. Thanks to Chaucer, IceLily2, and ronandhermione4ever1, for their reviews. All of you wanted more, here it is! Chaucer, is you name supposed to be linked to Geoffrey Chaucer by any chance? And ronandhermione4ever1 I love your name! Ron and Hermione forever!  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
~Harry~ I nearly laughed when I saw Hermione's flustered face. So finally, she knew. I couldn't wait to see what course of action she would take next. When Ron found out that Hermione knew, he'd go crazy. I had to tell him.  
After Hermione went to bed, her face a myriad of confusion and wondering, I went up to the boy's dorms and sat down on Ron's bed. He was reading a charms book. "Ron." I was quaking with laughter. He looked up. "Yes?" It took me a second to regain my composure. "Guess what?" Ron looked at me curiously. "What?" "No! Guess!" "Ok.is it good or bad?" I thought about that for a moment. "Well, you would think it was bad." Ron thought. "I don't know." He said shrugging. "I give up." I sighed. He spoiled all the fun. "Ok," I said. "I have something to confess." Ron marked his book. "What's that?" I smirked. "I read the 'Letter'" Ron's mouth dropped open. "You did WHAT?" I grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. I pretended to wipe away a tear. "I was so proud of you, Ron!" He gave me a disgusted look. "You're beginning to remind me of Fred and George, Harry. You're scaring me!" I laughed. "No really Ron, you did the right thing by writing that thing. How did you come up with that sap anyways?" Ron glared at me. "It wasn't sap!" He paused. "Was it?" I grinned. "Very much so. But hey listen, Hermione liked it-that's all that matters, right?" Ron turned red. My grin grew broader. "Can't deny it any longer, now can you, Ronald?" "Don't call me Ronald." He mumbled. "What if you marry Hermione and she calls her that?" "Sod off Harry!" "Are you going to tell Hermione to sod off?" "Harry!" He growled. "I am not going to marry Hermione!" I raised my eyebrows. "How do you know that? Oh yes, I forgot, those private lessons with Madame Trelawney did it." He glared at me again. "I never took any personal lessons with Trelawney, and you know it." I pretended to be shocked. "Really? Could have fooled me the way you seem to know everything around here." "For the last time, Harry, sod off!" I shrugged. "Ok, I will. But I still haven't told you what I came in here to tell you." He rubbed his forehead. "Alright, what?" He asked tiredly. "Hermione knows you wrote the Letter." Ron's eyes sprang open; I've never seen so many emotions go across one's face. First it was shock, then doubt, then joy, then fear, then hopefulness, then relief, then last of all, anger. "Harry!" He said accusingly. "You told her!" "Moi?" I put a hand to my chest. "I think not! No my friend, she compared the Letter's handwriting with the handwriting of the report you left lying so carelessly upon the table." His eyes widened and he slapped his forehead. "Oh no!" He moaned. I stifled a laugh and patted him on the back. "It's all right, mate. Believe me, Hermione won't beat you up." He just groaned. I climbed into bed, feeling cheerful, but at the same time sad. I'd been thinking a lot about Sirius lately. I missed him every minute of my life. And I always would. I didn't want Ron and Hermione feeling sorry for me, so I pretended to be always happy around them. As I lay there in bed I thought of what Sirius would say if he were here, about Ron and Hermione He'd probably join me in teasing Ron. I imagined us rolling on the floor together, laughing. I imagined the things he would say, the jokes he would make. I could imagine his joy, and his caring. I loved him. And I never got the chance to tell him. A tear rolled down my cheek. I had lost everything when I saw Sirius slip through that curtain. I would give every single thing I own if only I could have him back. If only I could just have one conversation with him, to tell him that I loved him, and that I had been mad at him, but only because I didn't want to be stuck doing what I was told. He would understand. I know he would. I wiped the tear away. I couldn't let anyone know that I was still upset about Sirius. If they thought that I was ok, the more they would leave me alone to be in peace.  
  
~Ron~ After Harry went to bed, I laid there in my bed mentally slapping myself over and over again. Why oh why did I leave that report lying on the table? What would Hermione think? What would she do? Avoid me, probably. I felt my stomach flip over. Hermione would want to be as far away from me as possible. I should just do her a favor and not go near her. I know she doesn't feel that way about me, and that's all there is to it. Nobody can make someone else love someone they don't.  
The next morning I went down to breakfast and sat down at the Gryffindor table before Harry or Hermione even got up. I had a plan and from now on I would have to get up a lot earlier. I gobbled down my breakfast, and then waited. Suddenly I heard Hermione's voice. "I wonder where Ron went so early. He could have at least left us a not so we wouldn't wait for 20 minutes. Oh there he is! Oy Ron!" That was my cue. I stood up and walked briskly towards them. "Going to the library, see you later Harry." I purposely didn't say anything to Hermione. To tell you the truth I was too embarrassed. I walked past them. "Ron!" Hermione's hurt voice wafted over my shoulder. Didn't want to turn around and see her face so I kept walking. I exhaled loudly when I left the great hall. That wasn't easy. I was angry with myself. Hurting one of my best friends on purpose. I should be ashamed of myself! I had to fix it. I turned on my heel and marched back into the Great Hall.  
I walked over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting down eating. Harry looked up at me. "What is it mate?" He asked me. Hermione didn't look up at me, just picked at her food. I walked over to Hermione. "I forgot something." I put my hand underneath Hermione's elbow and pulled her out of her chair. Her fork clattered to her plate and she stared at me. I wrapped my arms around Hermione and gave her a big hug. Hermione seemed frozen. Then she hugged me back. All of a sudden I felt like crying. Even if Hermione didn't feel that way about me, I didn't want to hurt her anymore. "I'm sorry Hermione." I whispered in her ear. She only squeezed me tighter. As I pulled away, I did something that I will never understand. Something that I will never know how I got the courage to do. I kissed her on the cheek. I kissed her like I don't know, like I would kiss a baby. Like I kissed Ginny when I was four and she was three. Softly, and gently. Sweetly and carefully. Bloody hell, is her cheek soft. I backed away from her and grabbed my book bag. I could feel my face burning up. I glanced at Harry out of the corner of my eye. His mouth was hanging open and he looked shocked.  
"I gotta go now, " I mumbled. "See ya." I got out of there as fast as I could. 


	9. It's all a joke Or is it?

Chapter Nine.  
  
I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner Tori took forever with this chapter, because she was so busy with softball and school and all of that humbug. I won't make any excuses except to say please forgive us, because to make up for the two-or so month wait for Chapter Nine, I will write like two more chapters.only Tori won't know about them. Shhh, don't tell her, it'll be a surprise. Anyways, I am sorry again, but what's done is done, so I hope we'll get more readers now that I've updated more. I have the sneaking suspicion that this story will be ending soon, and if that is the case, I would like to say that if you like the story, and you wanna post it on your site, then please, feel free. But if you do, we have one condition, you must send me a link to the page so Tori and I can see how much you loved our story, ok? Thank you! Oh and to RonPLUSHermione4eva and Animal- Lover-55, thank you sooo much for your reviews! I'm glad you enjoy our story, and now that it is being updated more I hope you will check it out more often. Btw, yes I am changing the title, because we're not very good at making up titles and the old one stank. Ciao all!  
  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
Hermione's POV  
I stood glued to the floor for a few moments, my mouth hanging open. What had just happened? I blinked rapidly before coming to my senses and retaking my seat, picking up my fork. I glanced over at Harry, who looked like I felt. He smiled weakly at me and nodded. Somehow, I'm not too sure how; I managed to make it through breakfast. I didn't eat much, just thought of what had happened. Ron, the Letter.Everything was just too confusing.  
I walked slowly with Harry to potions, hoping to see Ron. I didn't. I took my usual seat and began unpacking what I would need for the day. I heard the bell ring and looked up. Where was Ron? He was late. I forgot about it as Snape began his lesson. Five minutes into his speech, I heard the sound of running footsteps, and looked up to see Ron fly through the door. He was out of breath.  
"Mr. Weasley, you've decided to grace us with your presence" Snape snarled, glaring at him coldly.  
I saw Ron's ears turn a dark red, as he muttered a small apology.  
"10 points from Gryffindor. Get to you seat!!!" Snape yelled. Ron jumped into the seat next to Harry as fast as he could, as to not upset Snape more. I raised an eyebrow. He usually sat besides me. I looked at him, but he refused to look at me as he dug in his bag for his supplies. One moment he could come up and hug me, the next completely ignore me? It just didn't make any sense.  
I rolled my eyes and turned back to my notes, waiting for Snape's next instructions. After about thirty minutes of Snape's lectures, he told us our assignment. We were to make a Binding Potion and to have it done by the end of the class. Everyone began working quickly; so that they would have their potion done by the time was up. I stood up and began pulling out the ingredients for the potion.  
I glanced over at Ron again, but his eyes were focused straight ahead of him at his cauldron. I kept my mouth shut for a while, but after a few glances from him when he thought I wasn't looking, I had to say something.  
"Ron!!" I snapped, maybe a bit to loud. He jumped, just about dropping the vial of tadpole tails he was just about to add to his cauldron. I saw him clench it tight in his hand, like it would get away if he let go of it. Some stray eyes had turned to glare at my sudden outburst, but thankfully for my sake, Snape had not heard.  
"What?" Ron hissed, his voice a bit shaken.  
My eyes bore into his and I didn't have to say anything. He let out a sigh and his eyes shot away from mine. I saw from the corner of my eye Harry glancing between the two of us. I stood there a moment staring at him. His eyes went from Harry, to his cauldron, to his hands, but they refused to focus on me. I noticed he opened his mouth a few times to say something, but nothing ever came out.  
Ron made an odd noise before turning back to his potion with nothing to say to me. I went back to my own. I knew I had to talk to him or this would go on forever. I considered what I might say to him if we ever were alone together. Ten minutes before class let out I filled a glass of my Binding Potion and left it on Snape's desk. I saw him pick it up and begin to examine it. He of course, was looking for any flaw in it, in an excuse to flunk me. I returned to my seat and cleaned out my cauldron, still wondering what it was I planned on saying to Ron.  
The bell rang that dismissed us from the class. I jumped up from my seat and rushed out the door, thankful to be out of there. I stopped just outside to wait for Harry and Ron, because they had stopped to give Snape their potions. Soon, I saw my best friends stalk out of the room and make their way over to me. Harry looked a bit red in the face.  
"What's wrong Harry?" I questioned.  
He rolled his eyes, "Snape failed me! Not a surprise of course."  
"What?!? What was wrong with your potion?" I asked, as monotonous as Harry.  
"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "He said it smelled funny." I saw a small smile twitch in the corners of his mouth.  
As we walked off to our next class, Harry and I talked about Snape's assignment, but Ron was unusually quiet. This was getting ridiculous! I had to say something to him he was acting so.childish. I decided to talk to him after dinner, where I could get him alone in the common room and make him talk to me.  
The rest of the day went by slowly as I thought about what I was planning on saying to him when I finally did get him alone. I thought about it through most of dinner, before Ginny engaged me in conversation. After dinner I rushed up to the common room to wait for Ron.  
"Where's Ron?" I asked Harry, when he walked in alone.  
Harry shrugged. " I think he said he was going to the library." I exited the common room and made my way to the library. He couldn't avoid me forever. No matter how much he wished it. When I entered the library I saw him absent-mindedly search for a book. I approached him quietly, and tapped him on the shoulder  
He jumped and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw it was me. He jerked a book off of the shelf without even looking at it, and pushed past me.  
"Uhhh.I gotta go!!" He stuttered, not looking at me.  
"Ron!!" I grabbed his arm, making him stop where he was. He looked down at me hopelessly. My eyes bore into him, searching for an answer.  
"You have to talk to me sooner or later. No matter how much you don't want to!" I snapped. I let his arm go and he just stood there.  
He glanced around but of course wouldn't look at me.  
"Ron why won't you talk to me? Why did you write that poem? Please Ron talk to me!!" I begged.  
I saw his face get red, "Just leave me alone!" He muttered; with his teeth clenched.  
He started to leave, but I grabbed his arm again, "But.Ron!"  
"I don't like you Ok!? Now just leave me alone, understand? I wrote that note as a joke, Ok? It was all planned out!!!" Ron snapped, his face blood red. I had never seen him so mad before. "So why don't you just drop it?"  
My mouth fell open as I looked at him, hurt. My lip quivered slightly as his cold eyes looked into me. He turned around and headed quickly for the exit, not looking back at me. I stood there motionless, looking at the spot that Ron had just vacated. 


	10. Harry with Binding Potion has interestin...

I told you this story was going to end soon! Now all we're waiting for is Hermione's point of view! Please review and tell us what you think! And thank you Ashley, I'm really glad you like our story, here it is, your happy ending!  
  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
Harry.  
  
Well. There are times when I feel that some people, not mentioning any names, but basically Ron, ought to be slapped. I was sitting in the common room, minding my own business, when Ron comes bursting through the portrait hole, ashen-faced. "Harry, I am a total heartless prat," he got on his knees and grabbed my robes. "Please, just kill me now." He begged. I stared at him. What the heck was he on about now? "What?" I asked him. He hung his head. "What am I going to do?" He muttered to himself. "What am I going to do?" He slapped his forehead. "You bloody prat!" "Ron! Would you mind telling me just why you are a bloody prat?" He stood up and sank into the chair opposite mine and buried his face in his hands. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like: "I told Hermione it was all a joke." "What?" He said very slowly, distinctly, and clearly, "I told Hermione, it was, a joke." I had no idea what he was talking about, naturally, so I told him to tell me the whole story. So he told me it all. How Hermione had confronted him in the library and how he'd panicked, the git, and told her he had planned the note, just to trick her. "Oh Harry," He finished. "She looked like I'd just told her the worst news in the world. She looked like she was going to.cry." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. This sounded like something out of a soap opera, and at that moment it was about to get weirder, because just then, Hermione climbed into the common room. Now because this is the common room we're talking about, there were people hanging around. Which is why I hoped there wouldn't be a scene. Hermione came over to the table wiping away tears, and grabbed the books she had left sitting on the chair after dinner. She had turned away about to go to bed, when I had an idea. "Hermione wait!" I said.  
  
Ron.  
  
I seriously wish I were not I. If I weren't me, then I wouldn't have to worry about what I just did. As it is, I feel like Dobby, that I should go shutting my ears in an oven door or something like Harry once told me Dobby said he had to do. I don't think I've ever hurt Hermione so badly. I don't know what made me do it. I was just so afraid that she would laugh in my face, and say something like: "Oh Ron how could you ever think I liked you?" Then she would look at my face, and then say she was sorry which would make it worse. I guess you could say I have a chronic fear of being rejected. I was in the common room with Harry, I'd just told Harry everything, when Hermione came in. I didn't say anything. What was there to say? Obviously, if she disliked me before, she hated me now, and if she liked me before, she wished I were in another country now. She was just about to leave and I was just about to relax when Harry looked at Hermione, then at me, then said, "Hermione wait!" I nearly groaned. What now? Harry held out his bottle of butterbeer. "Try some." He grinned at Hermione. "New brew." Hermione shook her head. "Not right now Harry, I have studying to do." "Come on, just a sip?" Hermione sighed. "All right, fine, give me that." She took the bottle of butterbeer from Harry and took a sip. Then she stood there drinking the whole bottle. I stared from her to Harry. What the heck was going on here? Hermione was still drinking. "She must have been really thirsty." I whispered to Harry, who was grinning. Harry sat back in satisfaction. "Not exactly." To say the least, I was confused. "What? I don't get it. What do you mean not exactly?" Harry stood up, took the bottle from Hermione and stepped away from her. Then I saw what he had done. He'd poured some of his binding potion into the butterbeer, had Hermione drink it, and now she was frozen.except for her eyes, which were glaring at Harry. "Sorry Hermione," said Harry, "But I just had to do it. You understand don't you?" She merely narrowed her eyes at him. He patted her on the back. "That's the ticket." "Wha-why?" I stammered. Hermione looked like she wanted to know too. "Because I'm sick of you, you prat, and I'm not unbinding her until you.kiss her." Now I actually did have a choice here. I could leave Hermione bound until the potion left her system, or just kiss her so that Harry would give her the counter-acting potion. Or.I could just kiss her on the cheek. That just might work. Except I must have looked kind of smug, because Harry said quickly: "on the lips." Hermione's eyes widened. I closed my eyes. I won't deny that I wanted to. Oh no, I wanted to all right. I wanted to so bad, it almost hurt. By now people around the common room had gathered around and were watching to see what would happen. Well I wasn't about to let Hermione stay bound for the rest of the night, so I took a deep breath and moved in front of her. I heard whispers of "He's going to do it!" And, "check this out!" Then the common room was silent. I think Harry didn't really expect me to do it, because he was looking at me his eyes wide. I breathed deeply again, and whispered to Hermione: "Hermione, I'm sorry." She looked slightly puzzled, so I said: "for saying it was a joke. Because it wasn't." Then with no further ado, I bent down and pressed my lips firmly against hers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry wave his wand, and then suddenly Hermione was moving beneath me. She threw her arms around my neck, crushing her lips against mine. Time seemed to stand still. Was this really happening to me? Ron Weasley? Was Hermione Granger really kissing me? 'Yes she is you git, kiss her back!' My mind screamed. So I did. I put my arms around her waist, and bent my head so I could kiss her easier. I faintly heard the people in the common room cheering, and it barely registered in my mind when I saw again out of the corner of my eye, Harry kissing Ginny. Harry kissing Ginny? When did that happen? Oh well. I was a little busy at the moment. Bloody hell, Hermione sure can kiss. My stomach kept flipping. Is this what it felt like, to kiss the person you loved? Is this what my parent's feel when they kiss after trading Christmas presents? Was this what Harry was feeling? Whatever it is, I like it. Kissing Hermione was nothing like kissing Lavender. And boy am I glad of that. Hermione was sinking into my arms, and my knees were feeling weak, so I leaned against the wall and pulled Hermione even closer to me. I wasn't going to let her go. Ever.  
  
Ginny.  
  
I was sitting in the common room, talking to Neville, but secretly watching Harry. I don't like Neville, and Neville knows it. He likes Luna. As a matter of fact, he and Luna are going out. But Neville and Luna agreed to let me 'use' Neville to see if Harry would pay any more attention to me. So far, it hadn't worked. Instead, Harry was falling for Luna, and Neville was practically begging or me to just ask Harry out. But I told him that I didn't ask blokes out. They were supposed to do the asking. So he dropped it. So there we were sitting in the common room. We were sitting pretty close to Harry, so when Ron and Hermione came in, we heard everything. So we were the first to notice. After Harry had given Hermione the butterbeer to drink, he stood with his arms folded waiting for Ron. That's when people started to notice. Ron stood still for a moment, obviously thinking, then he got this "'I-have-an-idea' look on his face and Harry told him he had to kiss Hermione on the lips. Then surprising everyone, he walked over to Hermione, whispered something to her, and kissed her.on the lips. I watched as Harry un-bound Hermione and she began kissing back, and I wished right then that Harry and I could be kissing. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione kissing, and then looked at me. He got this strange look on his face. He walked over to me, and pulled me up by my elbow, till I was standing in front of my chair. Then he just looked at me. He stared into my eyes as if searching for something there. I don't know what he saw, but he smiled, his green eyes crinkling, and very, very gently, he leaned forward and kissed me. I nearly fainted dead away. When his lips touched mine, my heart beat faster and faster, and then all of a sudden, I was kissing him back. And all was good.  
  
Harry.  
  
I didn't think he would do it, I honestly didn't. After I told him what he had to do, he stood there for a minute then he smiled a little bit. "On the lips," I said. I wanted to make sure he didn't get any ideas. So what did he do? He did it! He went over to her, told her something I couldn't hear, and then.he kissed her. My mouth nearly hit the floor. Where had he gotten the gall to do that? It was, well, amazing, to say the least. But as I watched them kiss, I realized something was missing. I turned and looked at Ginny, she was looking at Ron and Hermione with a kind of 'I wish' look on her face. Then I suddenly figured it out. Neville and Ginny didn't like each other, and they never had. I looked at Neville with his arm around Luna, and then I knew it. I didn't like Luna. I liked Ginny. I walked over to Ginny and pulled her out of her chair. I stared deep into her eyes. I had to know if she liked me back. She looked back at me, and I knew that she did. It'd never changed. As Ron would say, "You heartless prat!" So I slowly kissed her. I was kind of scared, after my experience with Cho, but Ginny was nothing like Cho, she was soft, and sweet, and dry. One thing I'm glad of is that I came to my senses in time! Although, I wonder what Ron will say later? Oh well, even though it is weird that I love his little sister, right now I say, 'just sod off!' 


	11. The End

Sniff sniff. It is the last chapter. Sigh. It was a lot of fun writing this story with Tori, and I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. And from the reviews I got, it looks like you did! Not one flame! Thank you guys so much! Thank you paulo_j1983, for your review, yes I had to add the plot twist. All of a sudden, I was like what the heck are we doing? Harry and Luna? Ginny and Neville? No way! So Tori and I agreed to change it. Thank you ednyadove for your review, you're right, Ron is cute! And thank you mexflower3, for your review, here's your next chapter. I'm sorry you don't like Harry/Ginny stories, but you can ignore that part, can't you? I'm glad you thought it was sweet! Here you go everybody!!!!!!!  
  
Juliette and dvlsdngrousrbl  
  
Hermione:  
  
I felt tears burn in my eyes, but I refused to allow them to escape. I wouldn't let Ron see me cry when I returned to the common room, even if he had hurt me. I blinked a couple of times, the tears leaving my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy and all I wanted to do was get to the Girls' Dormitory and sling myself onto my bed.  
I sighed heavily before making my way back to the common room. I hugged myself tightly, wrapping my arms around my body.  
  
"I wrote that note as a joke.it was all planned out."  
  
The words swirled around in my head, making me feel a bit sick. I tried to block the thoughts out of my mind, but it was no use. Once again, tears swelled in my eyes. I blinked and a single tear escaped and rolled lonely, down my cheek. It stopped to rest on the side of my mouth and I softly wiped it away.  
When I had made it back to the common room, I sighed once more before entering. My eyes set momentarily on Ron before I tore them away and glanced at Harry. He had a thoughtful look on his face, like he was trying hard to think of something. I rushed past them; gathering my books and hugging them close to my chest. I turned to leave, when I was stopped by a voice from behind me.  
  
"Hermione wait!"  
  
I turned around to see Harry jump up from his seat by the fire and take a step closer to me. I saw Ron, from the corner of my eye; giving Harry a very confused, frustrated look. Harry held up his bottle of butterbeer. 'Like I've never seen one of those before.' I thought.  
  
"Try some. New Brew." He said casually, shoving the bottle towards me. Why, at a time like this, would Harry possibly want me to try butterbeer? I raised my eyebrows slightly.  
"Not now Harry, I have studying to do."  
  
I breathed gravely. I wanted to get to the Dormitories as soon as possible, but he wasn't making that possible.  
"Come on, just a sip?" he urged me, his eyes glowing.  
  
"Alright, fine, give me that!" I said, a bit impatiently snatching the bottle from his hand. I raised it to my lips and took a small sip. I tried to pull the bottle away, but it seemed like I was frozen in place. I blinked, glaring at Harry. He took the bottle away and I was completely frozen. All I was able to move was my eyes.  
To find out he had slipped his binding potion into the drink when I wasn't looking. Just great, now what was I suppose to do? What type of joke was this? When Ron asked why he had done that, I was very much awaiting the answer. Harry plunged into his story and.the next thing I know he's telling Ron he won't let me go unless he kisses me!  
My eyes grew wide, or at least I think they did, since I couldn't exactly move. I knew I was doomed. I'd be stuck here until the potion wore off, which would be a while, because of course Ron would never do that. Ron hesitated a moment, thinking.  
"On the lips," Harry explained, a smug grin on his face. Oh this was just 'perfect'! 'Could this day get any better?' I thought bitterly. Ron stood there a bit longer, which surprised me. Was he actually considering it? My breath caught as I saw him take a step closer to me and lean in. he brought his lips to my ear.  
"Hermione," he hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry. For saying it was a joke. Because it wasn't." he breathed wearily before his lips pressed down on mine. Was this actually happening? Me? Kissing Ron? Fire works exploded in my head as I felt myself become free from the potion. I slung my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him hard.  
I felt my body relax as Ron wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer to him. I wished this moment would never end. Everything around me had become a blur, the people who had gathered, Harry, the common room, everything except for Ron.  
I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes widened. Was I really seeing what I thought I was seeing? Harry, Ginny? Kissing? Well, that was a surprise! I turned my gaze away and let my eyes slowly drift shut before I was once again lost in Ron's kiss. 


End file.
